The Blood Reign of New Orleans
by Midnight172013R
Summary: After prom, Klaus leaves for New Orleans. Caroline is left not feeling so good, only to find that she is carrying his heir. So she heads to New Orleans to find Klaus. What will Klaus think of Caroline having his child? With a war brewing in the supernatural city, what will Caroline face?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Caroline hadn't been feeling good lately. It was strange, she shook her head. She was supposed to be heading over to the Salvatore boarding house to see if Elena was back to normal. She shook her head. Yesterday she had been attacked by Silas. She thought she had been stabbed to death but it was all in her head. He was able to get into her mind like he was able to get into Klaus's. Caroline sighed and took a shower, as she emerged from the shower she noticed herself in the mirror. It was her stomach. She raised an eyebrow before she placed her hand on her stomach, pressing it slightly. She shook her head and quickly grabbed her towel, and got changed.

An hour later, Caroline was at the Salvatore boarding house finding Damon and Elena had gone into town while Stefan stayed in trying to find out more about Silas. Caroline had been nervous to tell Stefan what she had found out this morning. She was in the bathroom, splashing her face with water. When there was a knock on the door.

"Caroline? Are you ok?" Stefan asked through the door. Caroline swallowed hard.

"Ah yes, I will be out in a minute." She told him. She had to tell someone. And the only person she could think to tell was Stefan he had been there for her. All the times that she needed him. And her friends were gone, who could she turn to. She shook her head before she emerged from the bathroom. She was already feeling expose and naked in front of him as he was reading over the book. Stefan looked up at her with concern.

"Are you sure that you are alright?" He asked.

"I have to tell you something Stefan." She began. "I don't know who to turn to." She shook her head. Stefan stood and grabbed her hand bringing her over to the couch.

"Now I'm worried Caroline, are you in control of your blood lust. Because it would be surprising since you are better at it than me." She shook her head. He frowned. "What is it Caroline?"

"I'm…" She shook her head. "I know it's impossible but I have all the signs and I took a test." She glanced at him to see that he was still confused. "I'm pregnant Stefan." His eyes widened.

"Caroline-

"I know its impossible Stefan, its true though."

"You're a vampire though, you can't reproduce." The word seemed foreign to use.

"But it's true Stefan. I have all the signs." She shook her head.

"Don't worry Caroline, we will just have to get in contact with Tyler." She looked at him.

"That's another problem, it's not Tyler's." He raised an eyebrow confused.

"Then who's the father?" She took a deep breath knowing that he might think lowly of her now. But she couldn't keep the truth from her best friend.

"Klaus."

Flashback:

_ Caroline had gone over to Klaus's mansion to ask for a prom dress. Because they were friends now, and friends were allowed to ask for favors. And he had picked the dress; she couldn't help but love it. She sighed and looked at herself in the mirror. She was ready, but there had been a voice nagging in the back of her head. Klaus had been nothing but kind to her. And she knew that Tyler wouldn't show up. As well as Elena would be causing problems. She had already stolen her prom dress, she hated that Elena had done that. Caroline swallowed her pride, and grabbed her phone dialing his number. _

_"Hello love, is something wrong with the dress since your calling me." He said. She swallowed hard. _

_"Do you want to come to prom with me?" She blurted out. There was a slight pause at the end. _

_"What?"_

_"Do you want to come to prom with me?" She asked again this time not so fast. _

_"You are asking me to go to prom with you?" She was about to speak again. But he cut her off. "What are your friends up to?" His voice was cold and there was some venom in it. Her mouth dropped. She hadn't expected this. But then again she had distracted him and used him before. She probably deserved this. _

_"Nothing, I wasn't kidding." She shook her head. "You know what forget I ever asked. I'm sorry to bother you." She hung up the phone without another word. She sighed who was she kidding. There was probably nothing between them her mind told her. But her heart was telling her something else. _

_ Caroline arrived at the prom, and glared at Elena in her dress. Though she was actually happy with the new dress that she had. She loved it more than the one that she had brought that was worn by the doppelganger bitch. Elena gave her a smirk, and raised an eyebrow at her attire. She hadn't thought that Caroline would have come now that she stole her dress. But looks like she had a better one. Caroline ignored her and found herself sitting at a table with a drink in her hand. She sighed. This wasn't what she imagine doing at prom. So much for the planning, she was board. She was already starting to think that she should go home._

_"Care for a dance love?" Caroline turned when she heard the accent. There Klaus stood wearing a tux, and holding a corsage in one hand. She raised an eyebrow. _

_"You came?" He nodded. _

_"You had asked, I apologize for not trusting you and your intentions. It's hard to think of you asking me to something like this love, I didn't think that you really enjoyed my company." She gave him a small smile. _

_"Only when you're the gentleman." He smirked and held out the corsage. She looked at it. It was a white rose. _

_"May I?" He asked. She nodded as he took it out and placed it on her wrist. _

_"Thank you," He nodded._

_"So how about that dance love?" He asked holding out his hand for her. She smiled and nodded before taking his hand. He led them to the dance floor. For once she didn't care if her friends saw. Even though she could see Elena with a dirty look on her face. But when she glanced to Stefan he shrugged and gave her a smile and a nod. She smiled to Klaus as she enjoyed being in his company. _

_ Later after prom, which wasn't so bad despite that Elena had tried to kill Bonnie and ruin prom. Klaus had even gone so far as to help put Elena in her place when Caroline had defended her friend. Elena had been about to attack Caroline when she found herself against the wall with an angry Klaus. Though Caroline had made him let her go and the Salvatore brothers took her away. Now here they were walking the path of her house, and stood on the doorstep. Caroline was looking at her corsage, fiddling with it. _

_"I had a nice time, except for Elena." She said. He nodded. _

_"Something tells me she shouldn't have been there at all." Caroline turned to him._

_"Well um thanks for coming to prom with me," He nodded. _

_"Anytime love," He turned to leave, but Caroline knew that she would regret this if he left. He had showed up at prom for her. She grabbed his face and kissed him. He was shocked but couldn't help but kiss her back. The kiss was sweet and romantic. Showing their feelings for each other. The kiss suddenly exploded with passion and she gasped when he pinned her against the wall of her house kissing her deeply. She moaned when he broke it to kiss down her neck. The two moved through the house ripping each other's clothes off. Desperate for each other. They had become one that night. But next day was different. She didn't know how to act around him since then. And it wasn't until the next day after that he was gone. And she regretted not speaking to him. She had heard that he had left town. He had gone to New Orleans and she didn't even get to say goodbye to him. She had cried that night knowing that she had feelings for him. _

Flashback ended:

Stefan stared at her, blinking as he realized that she actually could be pregnant. It was still hard for him to think of her pregnant though. Since she was a vampire and it was suppose to be impossible.

"Caroline you have to tell him." She looked at him. "He has a right to know about this." He said. She looked at him.

"But Stefan, he's in New Orleans. And what if…" Stefan shook his head.

"Caroline-

"Stefan! You don't get it, what do you think that he is going to say if he finds out that I am pregnant with his child! 'Oh Caroline I am so happy I am going to be a father, I have always wanted a child'" She shook her head. "He will probably laugh at me." Stefan shook his head.

"Caroline, Klaus may be a lot of things but I have seen the one he looks at you. You have him wrapped around your finger. I think he wasn't kidding when he said he liked you. And I really don't think that he would leave you. But you still have to tell him." She sighed.

"You don't hate me then?" He looked at her confused.

"Why would I hate you?"

"Because I slept with Klaus. Klaus the big bad hybrid who has hurt us and everyone here." Stefan sighed.

"Caroline look who you're talking to, who your best friend is. I was the ripper I killed so many people. How can you be friends with me? Besides I knew that this would happen eventually. One day you would give into him. There was always something between you two. And I accept it because I am your friend and I see that you do bring a better person in Klaus." She looked at him.

"Thank you Stefan." She said hugging him. He was shocked but smiled. He hugged her back.

"Go on, you have to go." He said.

"What about my mom?" She asked.

"I will tell her, its ok." She nodded. Now she just has to tell her mom.

Caroline stood in front of her mother getting ready to leave. With Stefan by her side. She was standing in front of her mother and swallowed hard.

"Mom, I'm leaving I have to go to New Orleans." She began. Liz raised an eyebrow and looked at her confused.

"What do you need to go there for?" Caroline glanced at Stefan before she turned back to her mother.

"Mom," She swallowed hard. "I'm pregnant." Her mother looked at her then at Stefan before she burst into laughter.

"Alright Caroline good one. You actually almost had me there until I remembered that you were a vampire. Nice one sweetie, now tell me why you're going down to New Orleans." Caroline shook her head and sat down next to her on the couch.

"Mom I am serious. I know it's impossible but it's true." Her mother swallowed hard and knew that she was telling the truth.

"Oh my god my baby is pregnant. And I am going to be a grandmother." She shook her head and grabbed her drink since Caroline had actually given it to her. Now she realized why.

"I know it's a shock but it was a shock for me to."

"So why are you going down to New Orleans? Shouldn't you find Tyler?" Liz asked. Caroline swallowed hard.

"That's the thing mom, he's not the father." Liz swallowed hard.

"Then who is the father?" Caroline bit her lip. "Caroline."

"Ah…" She looked at her mother who was waiting.

"Caroline."

"Klaus," At first nothing happen for a long moment.

"WHAT?!" Liz stood up looking down at her daughter. Caroline winced before she stood as well.

"Mom-

"You're telling me that Klaus is the father." Caroline nodded.

"Mom please it's already hard for me to believe any of this." Liz realized that Caroline was right and sighed.

"Does he know?"

"No, that's why I am headed to New Orleans." Liz nodded.

"Alright, well I have to agree with you to go to New Orleans and talk to the original. I swear to god if he leaves you though, I will march to New Orleans myself and stake him with the white oak stake for knocking up my daughter." Caroline nodded and knew her mom would do it.

"I have to go now." She said. Liz nodded and hugged her.

"Call me when you get there sweetie. I want to know everything. I love you baby." Caroline smiled.

"Love you too mom," Caroline turned to Stefan. "Goodbye Stefan." Stefan nodded and turned back to comfort her mother as she walked outside to her car. Caroline sighed before she heard something. She looked around. "Stefan?" But no one was there. Suddenly her head was burning, she screamed in pain till someone snapped her neck. And everything went black.

Note: So here is the first chapter. Tell me what you think? Ok so Klaus never slept with Hayley. Now it's time to head to New Orleans. Reviews thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Caroline awoke to find herself in a room, well more like a chamber or something. She looked around unsure of where she was, but just as irritated that someone had snapped her neck. She rubbed her neck, cursing that she had got herself kidnapped again. She heard voices and movement.

"Move, out of my way witch." She heard someone say. She watched as the door open with a growl and looked to see a man. Wait that was not just any man, she recognized him as the eldest original, Klaus's brother. Elijah. He looked at her, she swallowed hard. She had never met this original really. Elena had described him as one of her friends. She trusted him, so Caroline should trust him, right? He moved to her. "Miss Forbes I believe." He had his hands behind his back. She swallowed hard. She knew that this original, must be someone to fear. It was strange how she didn't fear Klaus. But she somewhat feared Elijah. She nodded. He moved to her. "May I?" He asked wanting to sit down. She nodded as he sat down on the bed. "I am Elijah, I know that you are friends with Elena Gilbert I presume?" She nodded once again not really knowing what to say. The door opened again and a woman entered the room.

"Elijah, now would be a good time to tell your brother who has come as you said." Elijah nodded and stood. He turned back to Caroline and held out his hand to her. Caroline was really confused on what was going on and finally found her voice.

"Where am I?" She asked. He looked at her as he raised her to her feet.

"New Orleans." He answered. "Come we are going to speak to my brother." Caroline looked to the woman as she approached her.

Klaus was waiting in the apartment. Elijah had wished to speak to him. He wasn't sure what about, but he was already getting tired of waiting. The door opened and Elijah walked in with the witch Sophie by his side along with some other witches.

"Elijah, what is going on here?" Klaus said.

"Niklaus, hear the witches out." Klaus looked at Sophie. He really wasn't up for her games right now. Until the witches moved aside, his eyes widened seeing her. He hadn't seen her in so long. She swallowed hard and looked up at him nervously.

"Hi Klaus," Klaus stared at her. Caroline Forbes, the girl of his affections. He had thought he would never see her again yet here she was. Wait why was she here?

"What is the meaning of this?" Klaus demanded looking at the witch. Caroline put her hands up. Klaus was angry, he didn't like Caroline being harmed.

"Klaus, I really don't know how this happen but- Klaus glanced at her before she was cut off by Elijah.

"The girl is carrying you child Niklaus." Elijah interjected. Caroline bit her lip and looked from Elijah to Klaus. Klaus looked at Elijah as if he wasn't human. Well he wasn't really human either, but still. Klaus felt all his anger drain as Elijah had said those words. Klaus laughed folding his arms across his chest.

"That's impossible, vampires can't procreate." He said.

"But mates can, magic created you as a vampire. But you were born as a werewolf. Therefore you can, but this is also your mate. And it seems that nature doesn't care that your mate is a vampire." Caroline glanced at Sophie with wide eyes. She didn't think that they were mates. Come to think of it she didn't even know that vampires or werewolves had mates. Klaus glanced to Caroline.

"How do you know it's not your beloved Tyler's?" Caroline hated thinking about him. She didn't want to talk about him.

"Seriously? I haven't been with Tyler since he left. Besides were not together anymore. We haven't been together in a while now." She said.

"My sister had given her life for the spell to determine if she was pregnant or not. And was killed because of it. If you don't help us take down Marcel then Caroline won't be able to live long enough to know what gender the child could be. Or even be able to have the child." Klaus face hardened.

"What?!" Caroline glared at the witch.

"Fine, if you wish to see Marcel dead then it's as good as done." Elijah said.

"No we can't. We have a plan but we have to follow the rules." She told him.

"How dare you think you can command me?" Klaus said stepping forward to her. "How dare you threaten her!" Klaus was enraged by this. "You will not touch her, or I will rip your throat out witch." He said walking over to Caroline. "I won't hear any more of these lies." Klaus grabbed her hand and began dragging her to the door.

"Klaus-

"I am taking you home Caroline."

"Niklaus," Elijah said. "Listen," Klaus stopped and the whole room was silent. Except for a foreign sound. A heartbeat, it was coming from Caroline. He slowly turned to her and his gaze dropped down to her stomach where the sound was stronger. Klaus swallowed hard. He knew that if it had been anyone else carrying his child then he would kill them. But he knew he could not end her life. Despite as much as he tried to hide his feelings for her, he was in love with her. But would never admit to it. Klaus turned to Elijah.

"Take her home Elijah," He flashed out of the apartment. Caroline looked down sadly. Elijah walked over to her and put his arm around her.

"He will come around he just needs a few moments to process what has happened. Come let's look for him." Caroline nodded and moved to follow Elijah when she was grabbed by the witch Sophie.

"She is not going anywhere." Caroline hissed and turned to her.

"Let go witch!" She said but Sophie raised her hand and Caroline cried out in pain. Suddenly it was gone. Sophie was pressed to the wall by Elijah, he let her go and moved in front of Caroline.

"Sophie, I may not be like my brother. But I give you my word that if you harm my brother's mate who is carrying my niece or nephew then you won't be able to see Marcel dead." He threatened before he turned and wrapped an arm around Caroline's waist and walked out the door.

Klaus was sitting on a bench staring at the city that he and his family helped built. It was one of his favorite cities. Yet, Marcel believed that he was the king.

"Niklaus," Klaus glanced at Elijah and Caroline right behind him.

"Elijah these witches, they have to be lying this is some sort of trick." Klaus said. Elijah walked up to Klaus. Caroline decided to keep her space from them.

"Brother this isn't some curse; this is a chance to be a family again." Elijah said. Klaus sighed and thought about this for a second. Caroline looked to see a spark ignite in his eyes. Some sort of hope perhaps. "Niklaus?"

"Every king needs a heir," And under his breath only Elijah could hear. "And perhaps a queen." He made a glance at Caroline who was looking away. Caroline had heard him say heir though. Which meant that he accepted the child. If anything Klaus was happy that it was something that he could share with Caroline. Klaus could still hear the heartbeat. Caroline turned to him watching her. Without a word Klaus walked over to Caroline and hugged her to him. Caroline was shocked at first as was Elijah. But Caroline slowly wrapped her arms around him. Elijah smiled watching his brother and Caroline. He could see hope for their family again. And it wasn't because of the child that she was carrying it was her.

Note: So here is another chapter. I like Elijah, and I really think that he would be very over protective of Caroline if she was pregnant. But I think he would look at her like a little sister. Almost somewhat like Stefan and Caroline's relationship. I feel as though Klaus would be a little hesitate with being told of being a father. Considering his reputation and his past. Rebekah will be coming in shortly. This won't be easy for Klaus but he is going to try. I also have another story called the Shadow self which is Klaroline fanfic as well. So you can check that out as well. I also have my own story that I created on my own. My own characters and plot, you can buy it on for 99 cents. Called Salem Witches by R.M Spinella. It's about witches, and history. It's for kindle and I think computer as well. I also have been working on another story. It is more of a draft called the Ancients and the Origins. It's is like a spinoff of Salem Witches but it is a whole new set of characters. About an immortal witch who had been imprisoned three thousand years ago. She has risen in New Orleans, and besides out for blood, she wants revenge against whom imprisoned her. With a dark history and new creatures that she will face. Check it out on by RMSpinella. Reviews thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Caroline was sitting on the couch, drinking a blood bag. It was late, around ten o'clock. She was thinking about the Klaus's child that was growing inside of her. And that Klaus was her mate. She found it a big shock yes. She had told Stefan over the phone about what had happened. And he had asked if there was anything that he could do. As well as if they should tell her friends. Klaus, Elijah and Caroline had agreed that no one should really know about this. Stefan had respected her wishes as well as the Klaus's and Elijah's. Caroline had finished her blood bag and threw away when the door opened. Caroline turned and in walked the blonde original. She turned to Caroline and smiled. Caroline had never been so shocked in her life, as in the next second the youngest original hugged.

"I can't believe this!" She said with exitment before she let go of a confused Caroline. Elijah and Klaus entered the room as she turned to face her brothers.

"Rebekah, good evening." Elijah said. She looked at them.

"Good evening? Good evening." She flashed to her favorite brother and shoved him back. "How dare you not tell me that I am going to be an aunt?!" Rebekah said. Klaus rolled his eyes and folded his arms across his chest. Rebekah beamed and turned to Caroline. "Oh I hope that it will be a girl there are far too many boys in this family." Elijah sighed while Caroline sat on the couch watching the scene play out before her.

"I am sure the child will be wonderful, no matter what sex the child is." Elijah said and glanced at Klaus and Caroline. Feeling that perhaps they should be left alone with one another to discuss more about the matters at hand. He turned to Rebekah. "Rebekah why don't you tell me how Mystic Falls has been." He said leading his sister out and into the kitchen to speak with. Klaus moved to sit down next to Caroline before pulling her into his lap. She sighed and rested her head in the crook of his neck while he wrapped his arms around her, holding her close to him. He loved holding her, he was still having a hard time believing that he was holding her. He had never expected her to give him a chance. Despite their night of passion on prom night to resulting in Caroline carrying his baby. He knew that they cared for one another. He knew that she had feelings for him but he was still wasn't sure if they were completely together. He knew there were still things to discuss. Even if Klaus wasn't sure of the feelings that he felt for Caroline being new to his feelings once again. He had never felt these type of feelings for her, she had once said that he was in love with her. But he wasn't sure since he knew that he had also proclaimed that love was a weakness. Now here he was with a beautiful girl in his arms carrying his child. Caroline was also knew that she wasn't in love with Klaus. Yet. But she knew that she had feelings for him, and wasn't scared anymore to be having his child. In fact she was happy that it was his and not someone else's. Though she knew that Klaus was the only one that could ever be with her like this. Seeing how they were mates. She had always known that she was drawn to him. But she wasn't going to give in that easy, she was spunky like that and very stubborn. That was what Klaus liked about her, she had a fire in her burning like no other. And she was not afraid of him, or to be honest with him. Or afraid of anything for that matter.

"I have to go back eventually." She began. Klaus looked down at her feeling his heart clench painfully at her words. "I want to go back for my graduation." She said.

"Love I am not sure that will be quite safe. Considering there is a immortal witch walking around." He swayed her. She sighed and shook her head.

"Klaus, I have been waiting for this entire moment my entire life. My friends and I have been looking forward to this for weeks. I want to also go back to get a chance to say goodbye." Klaus looked at her.

"You won't be staying then?" She smiled.

"No, I think it would be better if I came here. Besides of have got get a few things from back home settle. Like graduation day and my mom."

"Very well when would you like to leave?" He asked. Caroline looked at him.

"I was going to leave on Friday." She replied. It was Wednesday today. "Graduation is on a Saturday." She said. He nodded.

"I will make arrangements for a plane and we'll leave Friday morning." He said.

"We? Your coming with me?" Klaus rolled his eyes.

"Of course Caroline, you didn't think I would miss your graduation did you?" He mused. "Besides, do you really think I will let the mother of my child go by herself in the cursed town?" She smiled and hugged him.

"Thank you," She whispered into his ear. He sighed loving the feeling of her arms wrapped around him. A little while later Caroline had fallen asleep on Klaus. Klaus had been reading a book while amidst she slept peacefully on his chest. When he noticed the time he decided to lift her in his arms and take her to bed. He entered his room and moved to the bed, lying her down. He tucked under the covers. He was about to leave when he heard it. The heartbeat, his eyes moved to Caroline's stomach. She was on her side facing him. He swallowed hard hearing it, before he slowly raised his hand hesitate as he moved it. He slowly pressed his hand softly to her stomach. Careful not to wake her. He could feel the bump slowly forming on her abdomen. He swallowed hard, remembering hearing the beat of the heart when the witches and Elijah had tried to tell him that she was pregnant with his child. Just then a hand touched his. He glanced down to find Caroline awake looking at him. She yawned as she grabbed his hand and tugged him into bed with her. She moved to rest her head on his chest as his arm wrapped around her. Suddenly realization hit him, he was going to be a father. He couldn't do this, what if he was going to be like 'him'. He hated to even think that. Caroline grasped his hand and placed it back on her stomach. He looked down at her.

"Klaus," She said. "You will be a great father." Klaus swallowed hard.

"The baby, I don't think it will like me. And I don't even think I could be a father…" He felt weak and vulnerable. Never had felt this way since he was human and Mikael had belittled him. Although that only made him angry. He hated Mikael.

"Klaus, the baby will not hate you. He will love you, and I know Klaus that you are not 'him'." She said poking his chest to prove her point. She trusted Klaus. And knew that he would not be like Mikael.

"But how can you be sure?" He asked.

"Because I know you," He looked at her. "I know you Klaus, you may have done things, and been a lot of things. But I know that you have your humanity. I know it has been lost and also little left. But I see it in your eyes. You still have your humanity. And it grows, the more I see you be yourself. And not the evil original hybrid that others make you out to be. That is your mask behind the mask is a man who is hiding behind it as a way to not get hurt." Klaus blinked and looked down at her.

"Your sure- She cut him off by pressing her lips to his.

"I'm sure, now stop worrying and get some sleep." She said snuggling closer to him as he raised the covers to cover them.

"He?"

"Hmm?"

"You said 'he' Caroline? Do you think that it will be a boy then?"

"I am not sure, but I didn't want to refer to it as the baby, or it anymore…" Klaus nodded and thought about it for a few minutes thinking about it being a boy.

The next morning Klaus and Elijah had gone into the city to talk with the witches leaving Rebekah and Caroline behind. Rebekah was getting board and decided that they should go shopping. Caroline was still getting use to Rebekah's kindness. She knew that it wasn't just because she was pregnant with Klaus's child. Ok maybe it was. But some of the reason was she started to become friends with Matt and been kinder. She was started to be a better person. Caroline and Rebekah were looking around the store. Caroline sighed knowing sooner or later she wasn't going to fit in her normal size t-shirt. She was going to have to find some maternity clothes. And that was saying a lot considering she was still a teenager suppose to be heading to college. And a vampire, not really suppose to be having a child. Caroline went try on a dress. As she changed into the dress and looked at herself in the mirror before putting her jeans and t-shirt back on. She walked back outside to find Rebekah missing as she put back the dress. She looked around until she turned to a dark skinned man in front of her. She gasped.

"Excuse me," She said. The man smirked and looked at her.

"You're a new face around here," He said. "What's a pretty little face like you doing in my city?" He asked. Caroline swallowed hard. She would not back down. She wasn't afraid of him but he did give her an uncomfortable feeling telling her it would be best if she just left.

"Your city?" She folded her arms across her chest. "I wasn't aware that someone had decided to call dibs." The man studied her and smirked.

"My you have a tongue don't you little one." He said. "What's your name?"

"None of your damn business." She snapped before she turned to leave to find Rebekah and get away from this strange man.

"Ah quite a fire in you too." She decided to leave and see if she was outside. She didn't count on being followed by the man. Only for him to return with two other men in front of her. She finally established that they were vampires. She really wasn't in the mood for this quickly scanning around the city for any signs of the female blonde original. But she wasn't anywhere.

"Why don't you come with me beautiful," He said. "I would like to ask you a few questions; it will only take but a moment of your time. We wouldn't want there to be a problem do we darling?" She glared at them.

"Problem? I think the only problem here is what I have with you." She snapped before turning away. He couldn't let her walk away though could he? Caroline thought. In the next second Caroline found a vampire trying to grab her before she flashed behind him, grabbing his arm and twisting it around before snapping his neck. Unfortunately she forgot about the other one that knocked her into the alley wall. She grunted, before in the next second they had their hand gripped tightly around her throat. She clawed at their hand realizing that they were stronger then Damon had ever been. The vampire made Damon look like a baby. Well maybe somewhat but she knew at that time when Damon had attacked her, he was holding back for Elena's sake.

"Now as I said darling, how about you keep that pretty little mouth of yours shut or my friend here can rip it out and shove it down your throat. Your choice." He smirked. She snarled struggling to get the upper hand.

"Go to hell." Her voice like venom. He shook his head.

"I see kitten hasn't learned her place." He nodded to his friend as he smirked at Caroline ready to rip her apart. But nothing happened instead Caroline felt herself drop and land on her butt with a thud. She opened her eyes to find Klaus standing in front of her protectively.

"Marcel," Klaus growled. Caroline stood behind Klaus watching as the dark skinned man called Marcel turned to them. He glared at Klaus.

"Klaus, old friend, sire, this is business, no one enters my city without knowing who they are and what they are doing here. Those are the rules, you are not king and you remember that old friend." Klaus glared at him.

"Marcel, she is with my family. She is under our protection. See it this way Marcel, if you harm her you will be starting a war, and you will be the first to die." He promised.

"I would listen to him Marcel." Elijah said walking into the clearing. "You know most of the time my brother is a man of his word. Especially when it comes to death threats. This girl is a good friend of Rebekah's. She is here to visit and is a guest. As Niklaus said you will not harm the girl or you will face the wrath of the original family not just Niklaus." Elijah warned. Marcel rolled his eyes and cursed knowing he was right. He turned back to Klaus to speak when he heard it. The unmistakable sound of a heartbeat. It sounded foreign and almost somewhat human all the same. He raised an eyebrow looking around for the sound.

"What is that sound?" He said. "It sounds like a heartbeat." Caroline stopped breathing as he began looking around slowly starting to look at Caroline. Klaus wouldn't let Marcel harm Caroline.

"Ah Marcel, that would probably be because of my witch friend here Martha." Rebekah came into view with the woman who glared at Klaus. "Martha you know Marcel right?" Marcel glanced at the witch as she glared at him.

"Oh yes, the vampire tyrant I do." She glowered at the man that had harmed her family. Marcel raised an eyebrow confused.

"But- I could have sworn it was coming from her." Rebekah laughed.

"Right Marcel, my friend Caroline is a vampire. We go way back don't we Caroline." She said. Caroline nodded.

"That's right, we have been best friends for years."

"Come to think of it she is a family friend Marcel." Marcel looked at Rebekah before turning to glare at Klaus.

"I see were still coming close to a war, but hopefully it doesn't come to that old friend." He said before leaving with his other vampire that was dragging the one that Caroline had their neck snapped. Elijah raised an eyebrow.

"Well I think that went well, but how did this happen?" Elijah asked. Klaus groaned and grabbed Caroline's hand dragging her out of the alley passed Elijah.

"Ask our dear sister," He grumbled as he passed his brother dragging Caroling behind.

Note: So there is another chapter. Sorry this took so long. The service on the Fanfiction was down and I couldn't access my stories I was really pissed off. I had been saving this for sometime but I couldn't update. I swear I have never been more annoyed. I will also try to update Shadow Self another Klaroline fanfiction as soon as I can. Check it out if you haven't. Reviews thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Klaus, Caroline, and Rebekah were on their way back to Mystic Falls for graduation. Caroline was nervous, she would be graduating and this would be the last time that she saw her friends. As these thoughts consumed her, she felt a hand lace their fingers through hers. She looked down and found Klaus's hand linked with hers. She glanced up at him. He turned to give her a smile and squeeze before looking back to the road. His touch was the only thing that gave her comfort. It was long before Rebekah and Caroline had fallen asleep on their way back. Klaus knew that Caroline had to stop to her house first. He knew that her mother would probably never allow Klaus in the house, or to be in the same room as her daughter despite that she was pregnant with his child. He only hoped that her mother would allow her to at least spend the next two days in his mansion so that he could watch over her. He would make the excuse of Rebekah needing a friend or something. When Caroline had arrived at her house finally, she had decided to stay the night to be with her mother. Against Klaus's wishes, it wasn't that he minded her staying with her mother. It was that he knew that her mother would never let him stay in the house with Caroline. Klaus felt the need to stay by Caroline's side. He felt the need to protect the mother of his child. He wasn't going to let her stay in her house alone especially with Silas walking around. He had already heard that she had been attacked by Silas. Rebekah had decided to go back to the mansion. While Klaus finally agreed to let Caroline stay the night at her house with her mom. But promised to be back when her mother was asleep. Caroline had just finished packing when she looked to the envelope on her dresser. She opened it and read the letter: Caroline Forbes you have been accepted to Tulane University. Caroline smiled and felt wind. She felt his presence. Caroline turned and found Klaus lying on her bed. He smirked at her.

"What are you reading love?" He asked. She folded the paper up and put it back in the envelope.

"Just some last minute graduation things." She said placing it back on her dresser. "You know you didn't have to come if you didn't want to," She said. Klaus raised an eyebrow.

"I wanted to Caroline, with Silas walking around I don't want him to get to you again." Klaus said. Caroline shrugged. "Are you trying to get rid of me love?" She rolled her eyes.

"No, it's just that I don't think that Silas can get into my house." She said.

"He can look like anyone sweetheart. What if you answered the door to what you thought was a crying dopp-Elena looking for comfort." He said quickly after she gave him a look for referring to Elena as the doppelganger.

"Well I think I would know if it was my best friend or not," Klaus gave her a look. "Ok well this time I would be more careful. Anyway I just would have thought that you would have wanted to stay back at your house." Klaus shook his head.

"I am not having the mother of my child unprotected." He said putting his hands behind his head gazing at her. She rolled her eyes, before grabbing sweats and a tank. She turned to the bathroom to change. She brushed her teeth before entering her room once again to find the big bad original hybrid snooping through her things. Specifically her diary which she shouldn't be surprise that he found since the pillow that he was lying on, had the diary beneath it. He was already reading when she realized this. She flashed to him trying to grab the diary, but Klaus was faster. And moved it away from her.

"Hey!" She said. This felt all too familiar like when he had stolen her Miss Mystic application. He smirked as she tried to grab it from her. Moving over him to reach for it as he raised his hand higher so that she couldn't reach it.

"You have lovely hand writing love," He commented. "And I especially like the comment about how you find me handsome." She gasped and shook her head.

"Liar, I never wrote that." Ok maybe she had written it but she knew what page he was reading on. It was when Caroline, Tyler and Hayley had started the ruse about Tyler cheating on Caroline with the were-slut. And she had written some hurtful things about Klaus. Because she at the time thought he was still evil. But it was when Klaus had told her he would have never let Tyler hurt her. It was first step to her starting to crack and see him. See his humanity. When she had gone to the pageant with him it had been the final realization that she was starting to like him. Seeing his humanity despite that she had made a deal to let him take her on a date in exchange for a hybrid to help save Elena. Caroline finally managed to get diary from him and place it in her small dresser draw by the bed. She smirked in victory before he rolled over and pressed her into the mattress. He smiled down at her and she couldn't help but smile back touching his cheek.

"You're going to my graduation right?" She asked.

"Of course love, I wouldn't miss it." She smiled and pressed her lips to his. He kissed her back. They kissed and cuddled before they fell asleep.

Caroline's eyes opened to look at the clock. Seven thirty am, she sighed feeling Klaus behind her. She was positioned on her side facing her door. His arm in between her head and the pillow while the other wrapped around her pressing her back to his chest. She sighed. She could get use to this. It wasn't until her vampire hearing picked up movement coming toward her bedroom. She realized that it was her mother. She panicked before gently moving Klaus's arm from around her. Trying not to wake him, but it wasn't helping since he held a tight grip on her. She finally managed to break free out of his grasp before flashing to the door and opening it right on time when her mother was about to open the door.

"Morning mom," She said with a smile. Keeping the door positioned so that she couldn't see who lied in her bed. Her mother smiled.

"Good morning Caroline, I was coming to wake you for graduation. You should be getting ready." Caroline nodded and realized today that she would be graduating. She was excited. "I just wanted to let you know breakfast is downstairs for you. I have to go to the station to finish up a few things but I will be back in time for your graduation." Caroline hugged her mother before she turned to leave. Caroline sighed before closing the door and turned to Klaus who was now fully awake.

"Morning love," He said.

"Morning," She grabbed a towel and turned to him.

"You should probably get ready if you're going to my graduation." She said. Klaus nodded before flashing over and kissing her. She moaned before pushing him back. "If we start this again I won't have time to be ready." He smirked.

"That's fine by me." Caroline rolled her eyes.

"I don't want to show up to graduation looking like I just got out of bed." Klaus chuckled.

"I think you would look beautiful no matter how you look." She shook her head with a smile.

"Well I want to get ready." Klaus sighed. "I assume that you will be picking me up," Klaus shrugged.

"Of course." She could tell that he wasn't sure about leaving her home alone. But she touched his hand.

"Klaus I will be fine, just go get ready. I am still a vampire and can defend myself." She said. Klaus gave her a look.

"Just because you are a vampire, doesn't mean Silas can't harm you again." Klaus said. She gave him a look and he sighed.

"Fine, I will be back to pick you up in ten-She raised an eyebrow.-twenty." She nodded.

"That should give me enough time to shower, change and get ready." She said. After Klaus left Caroline had gone to take a shower and change. She was started to put on her dress when she looked at herself in the mirror. She could the small little bump starting to form on her stomach. It was still hard for her to remember that she was pregnant with Klaus's child. She slowly raised her hand to touch it slightly. She knew that she was alone in the house, but even with the Klaus's child inside of her, she could hear the child's heartbeat as well. It was strange for her to think about this. She hoped being around people would help her friends from hearing the foreign sound coming from her. Caroline had finished putting on her gown and was fixing her hair before placing her cap on. She smiled and looked at herself in the mirror. There she was ready. She heard a knock on her door coming from downstairs. She raised an eyebrow. She knew that it was Klaus probably still worried about her. But when she got to the door she found Stefan on the other side of it. She opened the door.

"Stefan?" He smiled before pushing past the door to hug her. She smiled and hugged him.

"I am so glad that you're back and ok." Caroline rolled her eyes before pulling back.

"Stefan you forget that I have the big bag hybrid on my side." She chuckled.

"Yes, but Caroline you left your car here. I was worried. And Caroline I have been to New Orleans. It is nothing like Mystic Falls. Despite that Mystic Falls is dangerous it has always been home to the supernatural. Especially the older supernatural. There happens to be more of the supernatural there then here. New Orleans has always been known for the supernatural. There is a real dark side there Caroline." Stefan said. She nodded.

"I think I will be fine Stefan. I am just going to try and blend in." Stefan looked at her.

"So how did Klaus take it?" She knew what he was talking about.

"At first he was shocked and tried not to believe it. I mean even he thought it was impossible." She explained. "But with the help of Elijah he became convinced. And promised to help me, he hasn't actually left my side really. Except for now." Stefan smiled.

"Well that's good. I knew that Klaus would probably reject to the idea at first. But then again Caroline you are the woman carrying his child. The woman that brings out his humanity." Caroline nodded thinking about how much Klaus had changed since they became friends and got even closer.

"Stefan," Caroline and Stefan turned to Klaus who stood in the doorway.

"Hello Klaus," He said. Caroline glanced between the two.

"Stefan are you going to graduation?" Caroline asked. Stefan shrugged.

"Well I wasn't attending school for the fun of it. Might as well graduate since I had put up with it for two years." He smirked. Klaus nodded. Klaus meant what he said when he thought of Stefan as a friend. Despite that he had made his friend do some terrible things. He would admit that was low of a friend to do.

"Would you care for a ride Stefan?" Klaus asked. Stefan turned to glance at him. He thought about it before he nodded.

"Sure, thanks that would be nice." Stefan said. Stefan wasn't really sure if he was friends with Klaus. After everything that he had done with the girl that he loved *couch* once loved. He thought. But Caroline was his friend and he knew that she liked him. But he also didn't mind Klaus for Caroline's sake. He actually knew that they balanced each other out. Like good and evil. Klaus had drove them to the school where he then got a call from Rebekah telling him that the hunters were back and needed his help. He looked at Caroline who knew what was going on.

"It's ok Klaus, go. Your sister needs you I understand." Caroline told him truthfully. This was important to her. She would be graduating. But she knew that, it was his sister. Caroline had walked off to see Bonnie while Stefan stayed behind and turned to Klaus.

"Watch her Stefan, please." It was from that moment that Stefan knew just how much Klaus cared for his friend. And that he was in love with her. Stefan nodded.

"Of course,"

Note: So there is another chapter. Sorry it took so long. I have been busy with essays. Can anybody tell me who writes a essay for Art? I swear to god I am writing an essay for art. And it is just stupid. Also I don't really know much of what to write. Anyways I will also be updating Shadow Self tonight too. Tomorrows Friday! YAY! I will be making many updates as soon as I can. But I do have yoga tomorrow after school so it might not be till seven that I update. But I will try. Might be able to have one chapter in by three or four. But it depends. So Stefan and Klaus could possibly be repairing their friendship for Caroline's sake. Caroline and Stefan! I love them, as best friends only. I think that if Julie Plec were to make them a couple it could ruin their friendship and I would hate to see that happen. As well as Caroline is better with Klaus. They balance each other out and that is another thing that is beautiful about their relationship. So next chapter will be a little bit of drama. Between Caroline and Elena. Can I just say that I started disliking Elena near the end of the season three. Only to come to see that now after season 4 I hate her. I actually think that Katherine is better. Not that I didn't love Katherine before. I still love how she is a bad ass. But Elena has just been getting on my nerves. Especially with Stefan. I felt bad for him. She was started to act like Tatia and Katherine trying to have both Salvatores in love with her. I was glad that Stefan finally told her off by saying 'you don't know what I look like when I am not in love with you' Loved that scene. I thought he would never say it to her. Anyways reviews.

A/N end of first chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Caroline had been excited for graduation, until hearing about the veil going down letting all the supernatural dead creatures return. This meant that Silas had dropped the veil. And now the dead supernatural creatures could return. Caroline could have sworn that she saw Kol. Which was shocking seeing how he was supposed to be dead. He was talking to Bonnie, who he walked off with. She had no idea what was going on until a panicked Elena rushed to her.

"Caroline your back." She said hugging her. Caroline raised an eyebrow. "Where have you been?" She asked. But before Caroline could answer Elena spoke again. "Damon's in trouble. He has werewolf venom in his system. We have to get a hold of Klaus. Call him Caroline," She said.

"Why didn't you call him?" Caroline asked. Knowing that Stefan had his number on his phone. Stefan though was talking on the phone with Alaric about Damon.

"Stefan's on the phone. And you know Klaus probably won't listen to us." Caroline shrugged.

"Ok," Caroline pulled out her phone and dialed Klaus's number only to get his voicemail. "Damn it Klaus! Answer your phone." She cursed.

"Wow he didn't pick up thought he would answer to you." Caroline wouldn't have said anything if it wasn't for Elena's tone. She turned to her.

"What's that suppose to mean?" She asked. Elena glanced to her.

"Nothing I am just saying Klaus would do anything for you." Elena said. Caroline nodded.

"Yeah he would," Elena raised an eyebrow.

"Caroline you're not falling for his game are you?" Caroline turned to her confused as she dialed Klaus's number again.

"Game? What are you talking?" Elena rolled her eyes.

"The game where Klaus tries to charm you the leave you heartbroken." Caroline glared at her.

"There is no game," Caroline retorted.

"Oh Caroline, please tell me your not back to the naïve human Caroline again." Caroline was starting to get mad.

"What the hell are you talking about?" She demanded.

"Klaus only shows interest in you because he is hoping to sleep with you." Elena said shrugging her shoulders. "Look Caroline, I am just trying to look out for you, Klaus only has ever wanted you for sex-

"Well maybe I already did!" Caroline yelled. She blinked twice realizing her words. Elena's eyes widened.

"What?!" Stefan turned to them confused. Suddenly there was burning pain in her head. Caroline screamed and put her hands on her head like it would help make it stop. Elena and Stefan cried out as well as Caroline looked up to find the witch that she had stabbed. She raised her hand and smirked.

"Remember us Caroline." She said. Caroline screamed.

Klaus was just returning to the school. Those hunters were annoying. But it seemed that Rebekah had everything under control. He had returned to Caroline's graduation on time. He smiled relieved. That's when he heard her piercing scream, Klaus's eyes widened and his whole body screamed to find her. But he needed a weapon of some sort. He flashed to a couple of graduates and compelled them to give him their caps before flashing to find Caroline.

Caroline screamed as the pain got worse. She was starting to descend to the ground when a cap flew by her and knocked the witches head clean off. She sighed with relief that she was pain free. She turned and found Klaus standing there brushing off another cap and turned to them.

"There are plenty of these to go around." He smirked at the witches. "Who's next? I can do this all day." The witches knew who he was and slowly started to back up. Caroline smiled seeing him. And he smiled back nodding to her as he tossed another cap like a Frisbee at another witch.

Klaus and Stefan had left to heal Damon. Leaving Caroline and Elena behind to clean up graduation hats, confetti and other carious trash like items. Elena was still glaring at her. But they were both silent. Caroline finally couldn't take it anymore.

"What Elena?" She asked. Elena shook her head.

"You slept with him? Why?"

"Yes, I slept with him." She was not going to mention the part where she was also carrying his child. She was glad that Elena was still a new vampire and wasn't very kin on picking up things that were right in front of her, that would be easy for a vampire of one year old. "Because I wanted to." Caroline said tossing another leftover cap that someone had left. She was becoming irritated by Elena more and more.

"How could you sleep with him? After all he's done to us? After he killed Jenna, he killed Tyler's mom, he turned Tyler, made Stefan the ripper. After he killed me?!" There it was. All about poor precious Elena. Caroline was getting sick of it.

"Oh I love that the whole conversation has to revolve around you Elena. News flash Elena, not everything is about you." She tossed a few other things into the trash bag. "And your one to talk, what about Damon. It's not like he is such a saint and yet you slept with him. You choose him over Stefan." Elena was about to protest until she thought about this.

"I know Damon has done some bad things in the past. But he has changed. Because he loves me." Elena shook her head. "Besides Caroline at least I think before I jump into bed with another guy." Elena said. Caroline's eyes widened.

"I am not jumping in bed with every guy! I am not the one that has both brothers wrapped around my finger, and making them both love me. I slept with Klaus because I wanted to, because I have feelings for him. I made the choice at least I am not sire bonded to him. That's the difference Elena, you didn't think when you jumped into bed with Damon. You did it because he wanted you to. And the sire bond is why you turned off you humanity. I have my free will, and I choose to be with Klaus." Elena had hurt in her eyes. But it turned into fury and hate.

"Klaus will only hurt you Caroline, he will use you. Don't come crying to me when you get your heart broken." Caroline shook her head.

"I know that Klaus loves me." She said.

"Klaus can't love Caroline, he is a monster."

"And Damon isn't? Should I remind you of all that Damon has done since he came to town. How he got to me, fed off of me, controlled my mind, used me, abused me. Practically raped me, and here you are. Your dating him, you forgave him for all that he has done. And never thought for one second of what he did to me. And because I was your friend I backed off because I was your friend and wanted you to be happy." Caroline said. For once Elena was speechless she had nothing left to say. This angered her and flashed away. Caroline sighed and shook her head.

"Need some help love?" Said a familiar voice. She couldn't help but smile as she turned to find Klaus standing there. His jaw clenched but he tried to hide his anger with a smile. In his eyes was fury. She raised an eyebrow.

"Sure, thanks for saving us from the witches." She said. Klaus nodded. "Is Damon ok?" She asked. Klaus nodded.

"Though I am starting to regret letting him live." Caroline raised an eyebrow. "Is it true?" She looked at him.

"Is what true?"

"Did Damon harm you?" She blinked twice.

"You heard," It wasn't a question. He nodded.

"Is it true?" He asked once again. She swallowed hard and nodded.

"When I was human, I wasn't the smartest person. I was naïve, stupid, and shallow."

"Caroline-

"No let me finish. I was a bitch with insecurities. Elena always got the guy, and sometimes she still does. I have always been second choice. When Stefan came to town I was interested in him, but he flat out rejected me and went for Elena. I had been sad, alone, and drunk one night. And I guy just happened to notice me. Damon. And I jumped at the chance. The next thing I knew, I woke up covered in my own blood. I tried to escape but he got me before I could. He compelled me and began using me as his own personal blood bag. That's one of the reasons that I don't drink from people. Soon Damon began using me for his personal evil plans. I was confused in the head. He then became friends with my mom. I mean that is sick how you could become friends with the person that is practically abusing your daughter on a regular basis." She shook her head. Did Damon rape her? Klaus felt anger rose in him. "Stefan finally found a way to stop him. But the memories will always be there. Despite that I hate Damon and don't fear him. I still have the fear of being fed on, as well as the other things that Damon had done to me."

"I'm going to kill him." Klaus said.

"No it was a long time ago. I am over it now." She touched his arm.

"Caroline, he harmed you and took advantage of you. To kill is one thing, but took a take advantage of a woman. There is a hell for rapists." Klaus said. She had never told anyone really of what Damon had done to her. Well a few minutes ago she had been yelling at Elena about it. But it didn't seem like she was listening to her.

"You're not going to let this go," He shook his head. She sighed. "Please just don't kill him." Klaus was about to protest, but thought about it. He slowly nodded.

"Alright love, now let's get out of here before I have to kill a few hybrids." He said wrapping his arm around her waist. Klaus smirked to himself. She did say not to kill him, but that didn't mean he would still get away with it. Klaus had a few things to take care of before he left back to New Orleans. Starting at the top of his list, Damon.

Note: So here is another chapter. Like I promised. Should be updating Shadow Self soon. So Elena and Caroline argued. Klaus saved them, and found out what Damon did to her. But Damon's not getting off that easy. Good choice of words Caroline. Reviews thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Caroline sighed waking up to the sun shining in from the window. Although she wished she could have closed the shade because sleep still wanted to come. She felt the arms around her tightened and she smiled as he kissed her cheek.

"Good morning," She said. He sighed pulling her closer against his body.

"I could get use to this," Klaus said. Caroline nodded.

"Rise and shine sleeping beauties," Caroline screamed and turned to find Kol sitting on the bed. She grasped the sheet to cover herself.

"Kol?!" Klaus growled. He was shocked to see his little brother alive. But also angry that he had chosen this time to grace them with his presence. Kol smirked watching Caroline trying to cover herself.

"Oh you don't have to cover up darling, it isn't like I haven't seen a woman's body." Klaus grabbed the sheet and tugged it up to Caroline's chin, not liking the idea.

"Kol get out of here." Kol ignored his older brother and continued.

"As well as I wouldn't mind seeing yours." Caroline's eyes widened. That did it. Klaus was out of bed in a flash throwing Kol out of the bedroom. Kol unmistakable laughter was heard along with the crash. "Sorry brother but I thought that you would have been more excited to see me." Caroline noticed Klaus had his pants on while glaring at Kol. He must have put them on when he tossed Kol out of the room. Caroline stood wrapping the sheet around her body and stood beside him. "So tell me dear brother how did you ever get the tasty little blonde to give in to you?" Kol asked. Klaus growled and flashed to him about to toss him again, when Kol froze as if something had disturbed him. Klaus raised an eyebrow before he knew what it was. Kol looked around Klaus to Caroline who was still holding the sheet tightly around herself. "…what the…" There was that foreign heartbeat once again. He glanced between Klaus and Caroline. "Does anyone want to explain to me what the hell is going on here?" Caroline swallowed and looked at Klaus for help.

"Brother, perhaps we should have a word."

Klaus and Caroline came downstairs fully dressed as Kol was having a drink trying to process what he had heard. He was confused, he had never heard of a vampire with a heartbeat. But it couldn't be her, but then again there couldn't be anything living inside of her. He turned to them as Caroline sat down on the couch swallowing hard and starting at the original.

"So which one of you would like to tell me what's going on?" Caroline swallowed hard. Klaus sighed and began.

"Well first off, Caroline is my mate." Kol eyebrows rose.

"Mate?" Klaus nodded. "You cannot be serious Nik. I have never heard of such a ridiculous thing." Kol took a sip of his drink.

"Well we are mates, and Caroline happens to be carrying my child." Kol spit out his drink. Kol shook his head before bursting into laughter. Caroline looked at him confused.

"Well Nik, let me see that you are quite the strumpet lately aren't you." Klaus glared at him. "I would have never thought you would impregnate a girl though. A vampire for that matter." He shook his head. "I do not understand seeing as you are both dead. It is impossible for you procreate."

"Apparently by her being my mate, and me being a hybrid it is an exception. One of nature's loop holes I suppose." Klaus said.

"Tell me dear Caroline Forbes, what does your mother think of this? And what does she think of my brother being the father?" Caroline swallowed hard.

"My mother has accepted." Kol gave her a look. "She has accepted the pregnancy and somewhat that Klaus is the father." Kol glanced to Klaus.

"Should I ask if it is still improper to have a child without marriage?" Caroline swallowed hard. She didn't know what to say to that. She had not thought of marriage. She had thought of it once with Tyler, but that was when she was silly teenager. It was back when they had been planning on running away together. She cursed herself. That had been a stupid idea. But she wasn't ready to make that commitment. Even to Klaus, when she was carrying his child and that she thought she could actually see herself being with him for an eternity. Just never had marriage in thought with it. Luckily Klaus saved her.

"Different times Kol, marriage is nothing that special." Caroline glanced at Klaus. She had always known from him that he thought nothing of love, but he had never denied that he might be in love with her. It hurt her that slightly to think about him, not thinking marriage was anything special. It's just that she had now just starting thinking about it with him.

Klaus, Caroline and Kol were getting ready to leave back to New Orleans. Kol had decided to join since he didn't see anything for him here in Mystic Falls. Besides he happened to love New Orleans. He also didn't mind helping Klaus against Marcel. He had never really liked Marcel and actually thought he was nothing. He wouldn't mind killing him. In fact he was itching for a war and ending and killing something. He had been board on the other side seeing as he had to watch what happened. He hated how Jeremy Gilbert had killed him. He was still wanting to take his revenge now that Jeremy was also back alive. But New Orleans seemed more like the big priority right now. Caroline looked to Klaus as he was leaving to go somewhere.

"Where are you going?" She asked. She knew that they were almost finished packing and was confused as to where he could be running off to. Klaus turned to her.

"I have a few things to take care of before I go love," Klaus glanced at Kol.

"Watch on her Kol." Caroline rolled her eyes while Kol smirked.

"Your little flower will be safe." Klaus gave him a look before he left. Caroline huffed. She felt like a baby. She could take care of herself. She hated feeling useless. But she still wondered where he was going.

Damon grunted. He really wished that Klaus hadn't found out about what he had done to Caroline. If anything it was when Klaus had asked for his advice with Caroline on the night that Kol died. He knew right then that Klaus did have feelings for Caroline and that they were sincere. He just didn't think she would ever give in or find out really. Klaus smirked as he staked Damon again. Klaus tossed him around the room while also ripping his liver out. Damon groaned and clutched Klaus hand as it was now wrapped around his throat holding him against the wall. Klaus sighed.

"Caroline said that I couldn't kill you but that didn't mean I couldn't harm you." He took Damon's phone and dialed Caroline's number. "Now listen, you are going to apologize to Caroline or I will make you wish that you were dead now. You will be sincere and you will explain what you are sorry for. Understand?" Damon cursed.

_"What do you want Damon?" _Caroline's voice spoke through the phone. Klaus pressed it to his ear.

"I'm sorry," He said.

_"What?"_ Klaus gave him a look as Damon continued.

"I'm sorry for what I did to you when you were human." Damon said. "It was wrong I should have never done it. I am truly sorry Caroline." It was somewhat a lie. Damon felt somewhat guilty for what he had done to Caroline. But in truth he really didn't care about her. But he knew that she didn't deserve what he had done to her.

_"You're not forgiven, but I have moved on. It's in the past but may never be forgotten. Goodbye Damon." _The phone call ended and Klaus let go of Damon.

"You're lucky, after everything that you have done to her, she was able to see passed and let you live. You should be grateful." Klaus said before leaving.

"Caroline," Caroline turned to find Rebekah standing in her doorway. Caroline raised an eyebrow.

"What's going on Rebekah?" She asked.

"I am leaving for Europe for a while, I mean I will return to New Orleans. But I want to go vacation for a while before I get back to the while trouble in New Orleans. I am leaving with Matt." She admitted. Caroline glanced at her.

"How long will you be gone?" Caroline asked.

"Perhaps a week, that is as long as I could possibly get. Considering everything that is going on." Caroline nodded. Rebekah looked at her. "Will you tell my brother's of my reason of absent." Caroline nodded.

"Thank you," She said before flashing away leaving Caroline in her thoughts. Not just about how Matt had agreed to go on a trip with Rebekah. But her friends, and family. Her home, Mystic Falls. She was leaving all behind now. Now it seemed like memories that lasted from her old life. And that taking this step to leave with Klaus to New Orleans was like a true beginning for her life, as a vampire.

Note: So there is another chapter. Next chapter they should be in New Orleans, Rebekah is going to Europe for a while. She will probably be only absent next chapter though. Kol will be joining. I just really liked Kol. I hated how he was killed off, and by Elena. Grr I hate her so much. Elijah is still in New Orleans. Elena and Caroline are still in an argument. Klaus taught a lesson to Damon. Next chapter might be more about the Klaus and Caroline's child, some background history to it. Anyways reviews thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Returning to New Orleans Caroline found that some things had happened besides that Marcel had been trying to get Klaus to dagger Elijah. Although Marcel didn't know that another original had joined the others in New Orleans. Caroline had heard of this when she had been walking down the sidewalk with Kol. Kol had walked into the bar forgetting that he was supposed to be watching Caroline as she heard voices that belonged to the men. Klaus and Marcel.

_"Klaus, I understand that your family means something to you. But some of my fellow vampires are getting rather nervous seeing that you have Elijah in the city as well. Maybe you could just get him out of the city for a while. It's just drawing to much attention and others worrying." _Klaus glared at him.

_"You would have me dagger my own brother?" _Klaus asked. Marcel shrugged.

_"Just for the time being. I mean it's making them nervous. Besides remember the rules in my city." _Klaus at him. Caroline hid in an alley watching them. Klaus couldn't dagger Elijah. Elijah was his brother, and she wouldn't want Elijah to get daggered. She liked Elijah. When the two had finished their conversation Marcel left and Klaus turned away. Caroline flashed to Klaus and grabbed him forcing him into the alley.

"You're not going to dagger Elijah are you?" Klaus blinked twice seeing Caroline now with worry in her blue green eyes.

"Caroline-

"You can't dagger him; he's your brother Klaus. And he is just starting to trust you again so long." She was starting to ramble. She remembered how Elena had heard from Stefan and Damon that Elijah wasn't thinking of trusting Klaus anymore.

"Caroline," He said again grabbing her hands in his making her look at him. "I don't if I am going to or not. But I have to get Marcel's trust, in order to find out how to stop him." Caroline glared at him and shook her head before removing her hands from his.

"Please Klaus, don't dagger him. He's your brother, don't take him away. Not only for me, but for yourself." She said before walking away from him. Klaus stared after her.

Caroline walked into the bar to find Kol with a bottle of whiskey and annoying the pretty blonde bartender. Caroline walked over to them. Kol smiled at her.

"Ah Caroline, the tasty little thing." She rolled her eyes and remembered how he called her that when she was at the mystic grill trying to distract Klaus. "Join for a drink," Caroline gave him a look. If Caroline knew a lot of things carrying Klaus's child she knew drinking was a big NO. She turned to the bartender.

"Coke please." She said. Kol smiled and nodded to the bartender.

"So tell me how you finally gave in to my brother?" Caroline kicked him in the leg but as a result bruising her leg too because he was an original. But he felt it. He glared at her. "Oh I see it's on the hush tone sides here." Kol chuckled.

"How are you back?" She asked. "You never did quite explain that." She observed.

"Well your little witch tried to make me stay on the other side. But I found my way out before the veil was closed. So here I am." Caroline looked at him.

"And where is Bonnie?" She asked. Kol took a sip of his drink.

"Not sure," He said. "I really don't know what happened to her. All I knew was that she was dead." Caroline's eyes widened.

"What?" She looked at him. "Did you kill her?" She asked. Kol gave her a look.

"I know I am an original and I have killed but I wouldn't waste my time with killing her. I was on the other side when she was killed. But I wouldn't mind killing her now since she had tried to imprison me so that I would go back on the other side. She showed me her body. She had killed herself when she tried to bring that little Gilbert boy back from the dead. She succeeded but at a terrible price. She was killed by herself." He finished. Caroline couldn't believe this; her friend was dead and could be on the other side. She shook her head. "But there could be a chance that she could be alive and escaped the other side by staying here in the physical world."

"Did she return like you?" Kol rolled his eyes.

"How am I supposed to know? She imprisoned me and left. But I managed to escape. As far as I knew she was pretty much alive a little bit when you were talking to her at graduation." Caroline shook her head processing. She quickly grabbed her phone out and sent a text to Stefan telling him what she found out. Telling him that he had to find her. She only hoped that Bonnie was alive and well.

_ As he stood watching the coffin sink into the lake he felt the small little device buzz. He looked down at it and the blonde girl's picture came up. Caroline Forbes. He opened the message. He smirked. 'So little Bonnie might be dead,' he thought. Perfect now he could proceed with his plans. With his shadow self out of the way and locked inside a coffin. He could now become human and try to reunite with his love. Qetsiyah couldn't keep them apart forever. Silas smirked as he looked down into the lake. Seeing his true face, that face that many in this era knew as the face of Stefan Salvatore. _

Caroline took a deep breath when the front door opened. She looked up to see Klaus walk in. Followed by Elijah. She sighed with relief seeing him there. She smiled. Klaus didn't dagger his brother. Kol groaned.

"Ugh this city is boring, with all these rules around here by Marcel. I am already just thinking of marching right over there and ripping out the bloody bastard's heart already." Kol said taking a sip of his drink. Elijah rolled his eyes at his younger brother.

"Kol, good to see you again. May I say your annoyance has returned quite nicely. Unfortunately we cannot attack Marcel. At least not like this, and not now. We have to first find out how Marcel is controlling the witches here and see if we can stop his reign." Elijah explained as Klaus took his sit next to Caroline. Kol groaned once again.

"Bloody hell then get the witches to get on with it already before I think that Chicago was the better city that I should be wasting my time with." He said. "Well I am going out for a 'drink'." Caroline was about to say that he already had a drink when she realized what drink that he meant. She glared at him and folded her arms across her chest. Kol simply smirked before leaving. She hated the idea of feeding off of someone. Again it brought her bad memories of her experience with Damon. There was a knock at the door, Elijah turned to answer it.

"Ah Sophie, it's good to see you. Please come in." Elijah said. Sophie made her way into the room looking at Klaus and Caroline.

"Sophie," Klaus said glaring at her.

"Klaus," She glanced to Caroline. "Young vampire come with me into another room." Caroline felt Klaus's arm around her tightened. But she nodded to him and moved away from him giving a glare to the witch.

"I have a name you know," Sophie rolled her eyes.

"My apologies Candice," Caroline glared at her.

"It's Caroline," Sophie shrugged.

"Caroline," Caroline moved with her before Sophie turned to Klaus. "Rest assured I mean no harm to your mate. But as you are the father, I still assume come with." Elijah watched as they entered the dining room while shutting the doors. He shrugged before sitting on the couch reading a newspaper.

Caroline watched as Sophie took out some herbs. She raised an eyebrow, before recognizing the herb known as sage, she had seen Bonnie trying to use it once.

"Just so no one hears us," Sophie said. Caroline glanced at Klaus who nodded.

"And what is it witch, that you will be doing?" He asked.

"Well confirming that the child's parents are you two, as well as trying to see what species and perhaps the sex." She said.

"How do you plan on finding out all of this? Wouldn't you need like an ultrasound system or something." Caroline said. Sophie turned to her.

"Seeing how the baby is possibly supernatural, since you are a vampire and he is a hybrid as well as an original. I don't think we will need one. Also because I am a witch." Caroline shrugged. "Now I am going to need a drop of your blood. Since you are carrying the child." Caroline sighed before holding her hand out to Sophie as she sliced her palm. Surprise it didn't hurt, she was use to pain from being a vampire. But it was almost like nothing more than a tickle. Two drops dripped into a bowl before her hand was fully healed in less than three seconds. Much faster than her normal healing rate. Sophie concentrated on the drops of blood, as she chanted. Caroline glanced to the flames on the candles as they grew. Sophie opened her eyes and looked to Caroline.

"It is Klaus's child. It is linked to both of you." She confirmed. "And I can sense the child's strength. It will be quite powerful I sense." She shook her head. "I can't quite tell of the sex yet. It seems it has only been a few weeks. Hopefully as it grows the sooner we will be able to identify the sex of the child. The species is powerful but it's hard to say seeing how Klaus is an original, it could be a vampire and still be as powerful or a werewolf. I can't determine if it is both." Sophie swallowed hard. "If all is correct so far, I think the child may be as powerful as an original but yet at the same time there is a possibility that the child could be more powerful than even you Klaus."

Note: So there is another chapter. Klaus didn't dagger Elijah, Kol told some interesting information about Bonnie to Caroline. Silas is now playing Stefan, Caroline's friends are still out of the loop of knowing that she is carrying Klaus's child. Sophie has told them of what she senses in their child to be. The child could be more powerful then Klaus. I will be updating a chapter for Shadow Self and my story on The Ancients and the Origins. Be sure to check out soon. Reviews thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Caroline was sitting on the couch reading from her phone more about Tulane College. She was excited. She had really wanted to go to college. She had made sure that she wouldn't be living there though. Caroline bit her lip. She really wanted to check out the college. She glanced at Elijah who was sitting across from her.

"Elijah," She said. Elijah looked up from his newspaper.

"Yes, Miss Forbes."

"Please you can call me Caroline," She said. Elijah nodded. "Would you mind driving me to Tulane college so that I can look at it." Klaus wasn't here, she wasn't sure what he would say though if she had asked him. But she didn't have a car and Kol was off somewhere drinking as usual. He must have been a drunk when he was human. She thought. Elijah raised an eyebrow.

"Are you thinking of attending college at Tulane Miss Caroline?" He asked. Caroline rolled her eyes as he still seems to address her formally.

"Well I was, I have been accepted there." She smiled. Elijah gave her a smile.

"Congratulations, still don't know if you should be attending school in your condiction." She folded her arms across her chest.

"And why not?" She asked.

"Well perhaps it wouldn't be so bad now to attend college. But you are pregnant. I am not sure that you should be out and about then. Seeing how there are Marcel's men out there. If they realize that you are pregnant, he will be suspicious and wished to know who the father of the child is. And if not by us, he would surely find out using your blood and a witch." Caroline nodded.

"I understand that Elijah, but I still want at least some of an experience of normal life. And college is a big part of that. It has been something that I have been looking forward to besides graduation. Please." Elijah sighed and shook his head placing the newspaper aside.

"Well, I do believe that Niklaus won't be happy about this, but then again I would love to see how you put him in his place. Though you are a bad influence Miss Caroline." Caroline smiled and laughed as Elijah grabbed his car keys and headed for the door. Caroline followed behind.

Kol was sitting at the bar when Klaus walked in. He smirked at his older brother as he made his way to where he was.

"Ah brother, come to join me for a drink I see." Kol said. "If there is one thing entertaining here, it is the drinks, and the women." He nodded to the red head who had been itching to have a good drink from. Klaus rolled his eyes and looked at him.

"No Kol, I didn't come for a drink as a matter of fact I came because of Sophie." He said. He looked around wondering where the annoying little witch was.

"Klaus, Kol." Klaus and Kol turned to Marcel as he entered the bar with his two bodyguards as it looked. Kol rolled his eyes, coward he thought as he took a sip of his drink again. He was already itching for a fight but was mad he couldn't rip their hearts out.

"Marcel." Klaus said folding his arms across his chest. Marcel nodded.

"What brings you here mate?" Kol asked. "Don't tell you brought your little guards here to protect you?" Kol chuckled. "You do know that we could rip your hearts out without blinking." Marcel glared at him.

"I hadn't realized another original came to town." Marcel said glancing at Klaus. Klaus however wasn't minding the idea of daggering Kol at the moment. Kol shrugged.

"Well we just happen to be full of surprises. Since I happen to have loved this city and helped build it I should be able to come as I please." Marcel nodded.

"Well of course old friend." He said before turning to Klaus. "Klaus old friend, I have decided to invite you and your family to the Mardi Gras ball. And do bring your sweet friend, Caroline, I would love to see her again. She is quite stunning," Klaus glared at him. "You did say friend right?" Kol glanced to his brother.

"Of course Caroline is a friend of the family. She is almost like Rebekah's twin or doppelganger. They are both annoying but at least she is not a strumpet like Rebekah." Kol smirked. Klaus glared at his brother. Marcel raised his eyebrows.

"And where is your lovely sister Rebekah?" Marcel asked. Klaus gave him a look.

"Out of town for the moment." Klaus answered. Marcel shrugged.

"Well if she returns in time for the ball, tell her that she is more than welcome to come. And do tell her that I eagerly await for her presence." Marcel said before turning and heading over to the other side of the bar leaving them.

"So brother will you be taking Caroline to the ball or shall I?" Kol smirked as Klaus growled and ripped out his liver. "You do always keep your word…"

Caroline and Elijah had arrived at the college and Caroline was already smiling. She was excited. She couldn't believe that she was going to be able to go to college. She was now officially not a high school teenage girl anymore. She was a college student, a adult practically. Except that she was frozen at the appearance of seventeen. Elijah and Caroline made their way inside looking around. Caroline could see the different classes, rooms and professors. Caroline was looking through the journalism brochure.

"You are interested in writing?" He asked. Caroline turned to him and nodded.

"Yes I wanted to go into broadcast journalism since I was little." Elijah smiled and nodded. "What? Do you think that I don't look like I could do something like this." Elijah shook his head.

"No, on the contrary I think you can do anything when you set your mind to it. Being a vampire you get to live forever and master these skills." He said looking at the other different majors.

"Did you ever go to college?" She asked. Elijah shrugged.

"Once or twice over the centuries. I have a few degrees in many things. The rest I had practiced on my own. The last college I had been to was Harvard." Caroline's mouth dropped.

"You went to Harvard?" He shrugged.

"Yes, that was where I got my master's degree in law back in 1943."

"With my grades I couldn't get into Harvard." Elijah shrugged.

"You have a lifetime Caroline, I am sure that you will be able to get into there. But you have to push yourself or you might as well just compel yourself in." Caroline chuckled as she grabbed the brochure of English. She knew how much Elena wanted to be writer, she remembered how they had all promised to stick together after high school and try to go to college together. But here she was at Tulane I guess she had to break that promise.

"I see that you have taken interest in our writing courses." Caroline and Elijah turned to a man who looked in his late twenties. He had blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. He smiled to them as he made his way over to them. Caroline shrugged and nodded.

"Somewhat," She said. He nodded.

"I am Professor Wes Maxfield also known as Dr." He said holding out his hand to greet her. She raised her hand to his.

"Caroline Forbes," She introduced herself shaking his hand.

"And this is your boyfriend- Caroline shook her head and blushed.

"Ah no, he is just a friend." Elijah nodded as he shook his hand.

"Elijah," He greeted. Caroline looked at Elijah, it was like Stefan and her all over again. She remembered when someone had thought that they were dating. But here they thought that Elijah and her were together. Caroline shook her head. She really didn't feel any sort of chemistry with Elijah. It was more like a brother and sister relationship. She remembered how Elena had always liked him. Sometimes she had thought that there was something between them. "Well how about I give you a tour of the school, sine the tour guides happened to go on a lunch break." She smiled and nodded. As he led the way down the hall with Caroline and Elijah following him.

Note: Hey guys so here is another chapter. Next chapter more Klaroline, Rebekah will be returning, Kol will be causing trouble. Marcel will be trying to start a fight with Klaus. Caroline meets someone who might be interested in Klaus. Anyway this chapter I decided I wanted to show Caroline connecting with Elijah. I wanted their relationship to develop. And I really think that if they were ever to meet they would be good friends. Almost like Stefan and Caroline. Klaus gets slightly jealous as well as seen. Marcel suspects something, Kol knows it. I will also be updating Shadow Self. Don't forget to check it out. Reviews thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 8


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Caroline and Elijah had spent the day looking around the school. The Professor was more than helpful. Caroline had taken the school into liking and decided to enroll much to Elijah's protest. He wasn't sure how Klaus would feel about his mate who was carrying his child feel about this. He knew that there was no sense to keep Caroline locked up inside a house. But just that she would be in the public eye really. Marcel's minions could be walking around and could find out of Caroline carrying Klaus's child. Klaus didn't want that, because he knew that Marcel would go after her. But when it came to Caroline, it didn't seem that anyone could stop her, not even his brother. Caroline and Elijah returned to the apartment and found Klaus sitting reading when they entered. Kol smirked. Caroline hadn't realized Rebekah had returned from her trip with Matt already.

"Sister, do tell me, how handsome I look." Rebekah rolled her eyes.

"Oh Kol you know I can't be compelled, and I also can't lie." Kol glared at her but turned to Caroline and Elijah as they entered.

"Caroline, I am handsome right." Caroline didn't answer as she walked over to sit next to Klaus. "Right Caroline, Caroline?"

"Poor Kol, if you're looking for attention then go find a bloody human." Rebekah said as she stood and walked over to Caroline.

"Come on Caroline, we have to get ready." Caroline looked at her confused.

"What? Why?" She asked.

"Apparently Marcel invited us to his Mardi Gras party that he is having tonight. Honestly I think he might be trying to cause trouble but who knows." She said. Kol smirked.

"Yes, for once I think this might be something fun. Let's just hope he doesn't stand in the way of my fun." Kol said. Elijah sighed. "So Nik Caroline will be my date is that right?" Klaus glared at him before throwing a book at him. Kol smirked and dodged chuckling. "Where a short dress Caroline so I can see those lovely legs you have darling," Caroline glared at him and that's when Klaus lost it. He was up out of his sit grabbing his brother and tossing him around the room not caring that the couch had broken along with a lamp before he tossed him into the kitchen. Kol's laughter echoed the halls. Rebekah grabbed Caroline's arm and dragged her upstairs as the fighting proceeded. Elijah sighed and facepalmed as another chair went flying into the room and crashed against the wall.

Kol stood with a tux, with Elijah and Klaus. Although he kept playing with his tie. He growled as it wouldn't seem to stay in place. Elijah sighed and retied it perfectly. Kol raised an eyebrow looking at the perfect tie.

"I swear Kol, even after a thousand years you still act like your five." Kol rolled his eyes.

"Five? I was thinking three." Klaus said. Kol glared at him.

"Well at least I can still get a date. Nik are you sure that Elijah isn't a virgin?" Elijah glared at him while Klaus smirked. "I mean when was the last time you have been with a women? Nik when he would travel with you guys did he ever sneak any women into his bed?" Elijah was now getting angry. Klaus shrugged and stroked his chin.

"Well I think we know that he isn't a virgin, but I don't think he has been with a woman since 1512 if I recall the last woman, or vampire." Klaus said.

"Really? Well at least I…hmm what is the term that humans use these days…ah get laid." Kol joked.

"As I thought my brothers are mocking my dear older brother about his sex life." Rebekah shook her head. "Sad," Kol turned to her.

"Oh look the strumpet has graced herself with her presence." Kol said.

"Shut up Kol," Rebekah already itching to grab the nearest thing and throw it at him. Kol's laughter stopped when Caroline emerged. Kol raised an eyebrow and then looked at Klaus who was staring at Caroline. Rebekah glanced at him.

"My god Nik, you're looking at her like she is your favorite blood type." Klaus glared at his sister. Caroline couldn't help but blush as she followed Rebekah down the stairs. Rebekah wore a black strapless dress with her hair pulled up in a bun with a dark silver bow. Caroline wore a short white dress with a one single silver shoulder strap. Her hair was curled and pushed to the side flowing down her shoulder. She wore a silver white vine like mask, with a feather like a swan. Kol was immediately in front of Caroline holding out his hand with a smirk. Klaus growled looking at his brother.

"Sorry Kol, but I believe I already had promised to be someone else's date." She said passing him and moving to Klaus. Kol rolled his eyes and glanced to Rebekah who was already leaving with Elijah. Klaus smiled at Caroline who gave him a look like 'Get me away from Kol.' Look. Klaus was dressed in a tux with a dark mask with horns. She figured that he was the devil. Klaus held out his arm to her and she wrapped her arm around his. Kol cursed. Looks like he would have to find a bloody human at the Mardi Gras.

When Klaus and Caroline walked in with an complaining Kol behind them they found Marcel coming to greet them. Caroline didn't know who was worse right now, Kol or Marcel. But when Marcel walked up it seemed like the only thing that would make Kol leave them. Caroline stiffened tighten her arm around Klaus's. She was hoping that being around these people would keep him from hearing the heartbeat that was inside of her. Her own heart was pounding too. But with Klaus there she felt strong and would not back down against Marcel.

"Ah Klaus, you have arrived and you have brought Caroline with you." He said giving her an evil like smile which made her want to hit him. It was as annoying as Klaus's. Although she liked Klaus's now. Marcel's on the other hand. Not so much. "I would like to apologize sweet Caroline for the other day. I did not realize that you were friends with the originals." Caroline shrugged.

"Well apology unaccepted." Marcel smirked.

"Quite a fire you have in you." He observed. Caroline shrugged.

"Well I will let you two enjoy your time, and Klaus perhaps we can come to some sort of agreement on all of this later." Marcel said. "Now if you excuse me I would like to see my angel, but I am sure I wouldn't mind sharing her with you Klaus." He walked away without another word.

"What did he mean by that?" She asked. Curious as to who this 'angel' was.

"Camille," He said nodding to a girl dressed as a angel. Caroline swallowed hard and glared at the girl that Marcel was dancing with.

"And what did he mean by you sharing her?" Klaus shrugged.

"Marcel is interested in her, and I have made it slightly believable that I might as well." She gave him a look.

"It was before you came here, before everything happened. It was another act to dethrone him. Although I can still compel her."

"Really? And what do you do with her?" She asked. Klaus smirked.

"Jealous love?" She shook her head.

"No," She looked away.

"Care to dance love?" He asked. She looked at his outstretched hand before glancing to him. She smirked.

"I don't know," Klaus rolled his eyes.

"Come on love, are you always going to try to play hard to get even after everything." She shrugged.

"Maybe," Klaus huffed annoyed slightly. She laughed and found that he had been teased enough. "Alright fine, I guess one dance won't hurt." She taking his hand and he led them to the dance floor before he twirled her into him. Caroline smiled and felt a bump. She smirked.

"I think 'he' likes you," By the way Caroline said that he knew what she meant. He raised an eyebrow.

"Is that so?" She shrugged.

"Well I did feel something so yes," Klaus smiled before slightly closer. Perhaps having a child wouldn't be so bad after all. Klaus thought for the first time. But even that thought didn't stop his worries. Only one word came to mind. 'him.' Mikael.

Note: So there is another chapter. Klaus likes the idea of having another person in the family. But at the same time he is worried of what he might be like to the child. He doesn't want to be like Mikael. Klaus and Caroline grew closer even with the baby. Kol is obnoxious. Poor Elijah and his sex life. Lol Reviews thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 9


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Caroline had stopped dancing with Klaus who had to get Rebekah to stop threatening the girl that Marcel was interested in as well as Marcel himself. Caroline was sitting with Elijah, as she watched Klaus also talking to the girl Camille she believed her name was. For once Caroline felt the cold bite of jealousy, but she had to ignore it despite that her fangs were aching to come out. She turned to Elijah who looked board.

"Hey Elijah, you want to play a drinking game?" She asked. Elijah looked at her confused.

"A drinking game?" He looked at her. "Caroline…I don't think that you should be drinking period." He said. She rolled her eyes.

"Yes well that is why I will be drinking coke and you will be drinking scotch." She said as she poured him a glass while she grabbed her coke.

"Alright so what is the drinking game?" Elijah asked.

"Well truth or dare and if we don't do either the truth or dare then we have to drink." She said. Elijah raised an eyebrow.

"Is this what this generation is doing these days?" Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Come on grandpa," She teased. Elijah sighed.

"Very well, let us play."

Two drinks for Caroline, and four or perhaps five drinks for Elijah later. Caroline swallowed hard looking at Elijah was he got up to dance with two female vampires. If she wasn't dead yet, then she was going to be after this. She cursed the music that was also playing. Timber by Pitbull featuring Kesha. He took his suit jacket off and began swinging it around before tossing it at Caroline. Caroline huffed and sighed. She shook her head, she had created a monster. Suddenly Elijah had flashed on top of Caroline's table making her jump.

"Elijah is that you?" Caroline turned to Kol standing behind her.

"Elijah, bloody hell get down from there!" Rebekah yelled. Elijah smirked.

"I am not Elijah!" He said. "I AM MR. SEXY!" Caroline face palmed. This wasn't going to end well.

"Oh I am so getting this on the camera device and putting it on that Tubeyou." Caroline looked at him like he was crazy. Kol raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"It's YouTube."

"Yes that, the YouTube."

"Elijah, get down!" Rebekah said. "Nik!" Rebekah complained. Klaus had walked over wondering what was going on. Only to find his brother dancing on the table half undressed now. Yelling that he was called Mr. Sexy. Klaus had expected something like this to happen. Although when this thought came into mind it had been Kol or Rebekah. Never Elijah, for he didn't seem to be someone who could get drunk fairly easy.

"Elijah, you having fun there old friend." Marcel said raising his eyebrow. Klaus sighed and grabbed his arm pulling his brother down and throwing his arm over his shoulder. Caroline sighed again, this was going to be a long night. One thing was for sure, don't ever get Elijah drunk. It won't just make him regret it but also you.

Caroline woke up the next morning with a shameful Elijah. Who wouldn't stop apologizing for his actions no matter how many times Caroline reassured him that he was alright. Elijah had tried to kiss Caroline last night which didn't go over to well with Klaus. But Caroline took Klaus away to calm him down. Kol on the other hand was having fun with the video. The only problem was that he didn't know how to put it up. But Elijah did, and there was no way that he was putting up that. But Rebekah had kind of black mailed him by having it on DVD. When Sophie came over to tell them the news that Josh, a friend of Davina's had the dagger. Klaus was already on his way to get it from him. Elijah went to track down the witch Davina. Caroline and Rebekah stayed inside. It was near nightfall when Caroline had decided to go to bed. She was upstairs in Klaus's bedroom that she shared with him since being here.

Rebekah was downstairs on the couch changing the channel rapidly. She cursed.

"These bloody humans don't have anything good on to watch." Rebekah stopped when she found a channel that seemed good. "Hmm Criminal Minds, interesting." She said before getting up to get herself a blood bag. She heard something. Rebekah looked around before turning back to the TV when she found that everything was in check. Suddenly in a flash Rebekah's neck was snapped.

Caroline heard something hit the ground with a thud and wondered what it was. She was very confused as she had dropped her blanket. She reached down to pick it up feeling slightly strange, she was still starting to get use to a little bit of an extra weight. It wasn't that visible yet but she could feel it. As well as the baby's heartbeat inside of her. Thumping with hers, evenly. She turned only to gasp.

"Tyler,"

Note: So here is another chapter. Sorry it is a little short. But I this is all I could update for now. I should be able to tomorrow. Reviews thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 10


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Klaus was looking for that boy Josh, the one that the witch Davina had been interested in. He found the boy, but just as he was about to walk over to him, Sophie stepped in front of him.

"Out of my way witch," He snarled. Sophie shook her head.

"You have a problem," He looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes my problem is you; you won't get out of my way." He said. He moved passed her about to head over to the boy.

"It's Caroline," He froze and stopped to turn around. "I think there is something more to your child that she is carrying inside of her. Her blood, it seems different from a regular vampire. You said she was young, let me tell you that something is different and I don't know what it is. But I also do know about the prophecy of your child." He looked at her.

"What prophecy?" Witches and their games, he thought. The only time he had heard of a few prophecies was back in the 14th century in Greece. Then again that had been the oracle.

"There is a prophecy of your child. Some of the witches think that it is true while others do not."

"I am growing impatient witch, what is this prophecy?" He demanded. Sophie sighed and took a deep breath.

"The prophecy that your child…could be the destruction of the world. But more importantly extinction to vampires." Klaus stared at her like she was crazy. Suddenly his phone rang.

"What is it Rebekah?" He demanded not in the mood to be bothered at this second.

_"NIK! It's Caroline,"_

Caroline shook her head and sat there looking at the three werewolves that stared at her. She felt uncomfortable almost naked at the way that they were watching. She looked at Tyler. He was standing over the dead werewolf. He had snapped their neck, and gave them his blood. She had no idea what he was trying to do since he couldn't make them into a hybrid without Elena's or Katherine's blood.

"Why are you doing this?" Caroline finally broke the silence shaking her head. Tyler turned to her. "I didn't think that you were this far gone." Tyler glared at her.

"Your one to talk Caroline," He said. "Why did you sleep with Klaus?" Caroline swallowed hard. "I thought we were something Caroline," Caroline gave him a look.

"Seriously? Excuse me?! But who was the one that decided to leave town?" She asked now standing face to face, nose to nose with him. "I was the one that had to find out my so called boyfriend was sleeping around with another girl. A girl that had betrayed him. Speaking of which where is she? You finally get tired of her too?"

"No! She is safe from Klaus. I always knew that you were a whore Caroline. But didn't think that you would stoop so low as to sleep with him, after everything that he has done. He killed my mom! Elena's aunt, turned me, turned Stefan to the dark side. He ruined are lives and you slept with him. I think the worse of all is that thing you have inside of you of his. That abomination, it is going to be a monster just like him. You should have had it cut out of you after you found out." He said. Caroline stared at him shocked by his words. Suddenly the werewolf gasped awake alive once again feeling weak. Tyler smirked. "But the only thing good about this, could be if my little experiment works. We're going to try something." Before Caroline could protest he slit her arm. She cried out in pain before he shoved her over to the werewolf that was starting to get up and look at her blood. She moved but was grabbed. Her arm was bitten she screamed when the fangs pierced her arm. She could hear not just the own sound of her heart starting to beat slowly now, as well as another heart beating inside of her. She could feel herself starting to go limb. Tyler shoved him off her to save some of her blood for more of an experiment. Caroline felt herself starting to heal and get her strength back faster then she usually would. She watched as the guy screamed and his werewolf fangs emerge along with a new set of vampire fangs. When he opened his eyes they were golden and dark blood red. Her blood was successful, Tyler had managed to turn werewolf into a hybrid with just her blood. Caroline took this time to try and escape. She flashed to get away when the hybrid grabbed her and strangled her against a tree trunk. The hybrid was new and way stronger then her. She choked as he held her there. "Trying to leave so soon Caroline, I still need a lot more blood from you." Suddenly there was movement, the three other werewolves were knocked to the ground easily while the one holding Caroline against the tree was tossed to the side. Klaus visualize in front of her when he stopped moving at vampire speed. He grabbed her and flashed through the woods. Unfortunately Tyler was right behind him. He stopped and turned to face Tyler. Just as Caroline could see Tyler coming she felt an arm wrap around her and flash her away. She realized that it was Elijah. Klaus glared at Tyler.

"Tyler," He said.

"Klaus," Tyler growled.

"I never knew you would stoop so low as to go after the girl you claim to love." He said. Tyler glared at her.

"Well things are different now. Besides the only thing that Caroline was ever good at was sex." That made Klaus snap as he tossed Tyler into a tree. Tyler flashed to his feet glaring at him. "Oh come on, you must know it's true you did knock her up with that abomination." Klaus roared and flashed at him along with Tyler. Their hands smashed together the collision sounded like boulders knocking into each other. "I know the only reason that you are interested in her is because she is carrying your child that can create hybrids. Her blood for now is the key to create them. And you will stop at nothing to get it. Your child will be an abomination and I will be doing the right thing by taking it out of this world and bringing you down along with it." He shoved Klaus back knocking him over and flashed away. Klaus stood in a flash and looked around. Suddenly Klaus was staked, he cried out in pain and growled. His inner wolf was starting grow angry and need to kill him. Klaus groaned as he grabbed the stake and pulled it out. He tossed it aside and turned to Tyler.

"Let's end what was started Tyler." He said. Tyler eyes flashed golden, black and blood red all the same. His fangs lengthened and snarled under his breath. Klaus's eyes began to glow as well too. He yelled as they flashed at one another, both sets of fangs out. Tyler had managed to knock Klaus onto his back but only for a split second before his eyes glowed once more and he shoved him off him. He easily broke his hand and shoved him to the ground. Tyler grunted and struggled to get back up. He healed and was about to strike Klaus again when he flashed them into the tree. He hadn't realized that Klaus had picked up the stake before he felt it in his liver. He coughed and grunted in pain. Klaus looked at him as he plunged his hand into his chest wrapping it around his heart.

"Do it." Tyler said. Klaus looked at him. "Kill me, and I will be right about what I said to Caroline." He said. Klaus shook his head looking at him.

"It doesn't have anything to do with Caroline," He said. "This is you wishing for me to put you out of your misery." Klaus smirked. "No, this is your punishment." Klaus said removing his hand from his chest and looking at him in the eye. "You will forever be in misery knowing that you had something taken away but in the end you destroyed your life and yourself." He let go of Tyler making him flash off. Klaus sighed and flashed to find Caroline and Elijah.

Elijah had carried Caroline over to a big rock for her to sit on. Caroline rolled her eyes at Elijah.

"Elijah, I am fine." She said. Elijah sighed. And swallowed hard looking at Caroline. "What?" She asked confused. But Elijah was replaying the conversation that he had heard. Klaus came into the clearing and Caroline smiled to him.

"Are you alright, love?" He asked. She nodded and stood but Elijah moved in front of her. Caroline looked at her confused.

"Ah Elijah…" She said. Klaus glared at his brother.

"What is this Elijah?" He asked.

"Niklaus, I hate to have to ask this. But after overhearing your conversation with the boy Tyler Lockwood. I have no choice but to question you and your intention of the child." Elijah said. Caroline looked between them also confused. "Is your intention for the child, so that you can create more hybrids just as you wanted before when you broke the curse?" Caroline gasped and looked at Klaus. Klaus stared at him.

"You think that I would do that to my own child?" Klaus asked. Elijah swallowed. Klaus had made the choices in the past that had something to do with having this child in his power. And Caroline was carrying his child so he felt the need to protect her. Unfortunately Klaus didn't like this.

"I don't know what to think, seeing how you had once been obsessed with creating them once again with Elena Gilbert, why shouldn't I be surprised." Klaus couldn't believe it. He had never given them a reason not to trust him so far. But still they didn't believe him and he felt betrayed slightly. Caroline swallowed hard.

"Ah guys," She said. Klaus and Elijah glanced to her. "I was bitten by a werewolf, or hybrid now." Klaus moved to her but Elijah still blocked her. "But look," She raised her arm out for them to see just dried blood on her arm. But there was no bite, she was completely healed. Elijah stared at her arm.

Caroline, Klaus and Elijah had returned back to the apartment but there was still some tension in the room between Elijah and Klaus. Klaus was angered that his brother thought he was using the child and using Caroline. He would never harm Caroline, he wasn't too sure on the child. He would protect Caroline with his life. He care about her more than the child that was growing inside of her. Caroline had gone upstairs to bed, Elijah went to the study Klaus ignoring him. Sophie had been waiting with Kol as he left to join Elijah. Klaus looked at her.

"What is it now witch?" He demanded. She gave him a look.

"I thought you would like to know the full prophecy of your child." She said. Klaus sighed and nodded. She took a deep breath. "On the Summer Solstice a child born of a true hybrid will bring the end of the creatures of the night. As the true hybrid child will bring this so will he bring the end of most of the creatures in the supernatural world." Klaus stared at her.

"How do you know that my child would be the cause of this?" He asked.

"Only one to be born ever, there are no records of any others Klaus. You have a year, before then. I see dark things moving in the shadows Klaus. A dark time is coming upon the world yet again. Perhaps not even in the last thousand years." She turned to leave. "As my sister used to say, he'd the warning Klaus."

Note: So there is a prophecy on Klaus's child? Make sure to read closely, perhaps you might figure out something. *Hint hint* Caroline is not able to get hurt by werewolf bites anymore. Elijah is starting to find Klaus having another reason for wanting Caroline around and his child that she is carrying. Anyway reviews thanks. More updates tommoriw and this weekend. Get ready for the final battle with Klaus VS Marcel in Shadow Self. That is for tomorrow. Thought it would be good then.

A/N end of first chapter 11


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Caroline walked on campus feeling slightly normal for once. Despite that she was carrying a supernatural child within her. She was still excited to begin college. She had wanted to go since she was fifteen. She wanted the feeling of independence, to start her new life. Although it didn't really include being pregnant and with Rebekah. Rebekah stood next to her looking around. She wasn't sure what college would be like. She never had a care in the world for it. Caroline had thought of many times going to college with her friends. Yet here she was in New Orleans going to Tulane without her friends. She did miss them, but was still mad at Elena for what happened. The only person that she remained in contact with was Stefan. It seemed as if he was the only thing left of her old life. Rebekah sighed.

"Well here we are, Tulane college campus." Rebekah said. Caroline nodded.

"Yeah, I can't believe it has been twelve years. I have finally pretty much have finished school. Now I got get to learn something that I want and not what the school makes you learn." She said. Rebekah shrugged.

"I still don't see why you want to go; I mean you are a vampire now. No offense you will never use this in everyday life. Look at you; you're frozen in time at this age for an eternity. Besides the world is literally your teacher, the longer you live, the more you get to discover the world for yourself and not hear about it from some person who believes that they are an expert." Rebekah muttered. Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Well sorry to disappoint you Rebekah, but this had been something that I was looking for since I was young." Rebekah rolled her eyes.

"One of your human travails as I presume."

"Sorry but I didn't live a thousand years, I am only eighteen after all." Caroline said. Rebekah shrugged as they made their way inside. "You didn't have to come if you didn't want to." Rebekah shook her head.

"Please if I didn't I wouldn't hear the end of Nik's complaining. Besides I suppose I am interested in college somewhat. I guess it is going to be a new experience that I would like to try." Rebekah said. Rebekah and Caroline made their way into the classroom. The class was already seated. Caroline had chosen a couple of classes besides her true major being broadcast journalism. Rebekah had asked to chose the class. Which was Psychology, she hadn't been sure why she chose it but she has said that it was interesting class. Caroline noticed the bartender named Camille seated across the room. Rebekah was glaring at her, and Caroline didn't know why. But before she could ask, the professor has arrived. She looked at him. He was tall, looked perhaps in his late twenties or early thirties. He had snowy white blonde hair and empty electric blue eyes. He looked around the room, before his gaze landed on her curiously. Caroline didn't like how he was looking at her, it made her feel rather uncomfortable. But he took his gaze off of her to begin class.

"Welcome, I am Professor and Dr. Wez Maxfield. I am your Psychology Professor." He announced. Rebekah looked at him curiously as he began class. Caroline noticed.

"What?" She whispered to her. Rebekah didn't look at her as she spoke.

"Something about this man, I don't know. His last name, I just feel as if I had heard it." Rebekah said. Caroline glanced between them curious as to why Rebekah thought that. When class was over they exited the classroom. "God his name just sounds so familiar." Rebekah mumbled. Caroline shrugged.

"Maybe you knew someone of his family." Caroline said. Rebekah shrugged.

"It is possible." She said.

"Excuse me," Caroline and Rebekah turned to, two guys who were holding out papers for them. One had dark skin, and brown eyes. The other had pale skin and red hair and grass green eyes. "I am Mark Gavin, and this is my friend Jesse Samson. And we would like to invite you to our annul bonfire tonight." He said. Rebekah raised an eyebrow when taking the invitation. Caroline smiled at them.

"Thank you guys," Caroline said.

"We hope to see you there." They said leaving. Caroline read the party invitation.

"I swear this century has terrible taste in parties. The twenties were so much better." Rebekah said.

"Well this is this centuries fun." Caroline said. Rebekah sighed.

"Alright, we will go to it." Caroline raised an eyebrow.

"I thought it sounded like you didn't want to go." Rebekah shrugged.

"Why not give this centuries party tonight a try."

Rebekah and Caroline entered the woods where the party was taking place. Caroline saw many groups of young adults talking, drinking, or sucking their faces off one another. Almost like high school all over again, but the final time to still be able to party and enjoy life before they were sent out into the real world. Rebekah sighed.

"Well here we are at the life of the party." Rebekah shook her head. "Still like the twenties." Caroline rolled her eyes.

"You haven't even been here long and already you want to leave." Rebekah shrugged.

"I need a drink," She said walking off in search of one, leaving Caroline. Caroline sighed and turned to find the dark skinned guy named Jesse looking at her. He had two cups filled with beer in them.

"Hey," He said.

"Hi," He smiled at her. "I'm Jesse, remember?" She nodded.

"Yeah," She said. "Caroline Forbes," She held out her hand. He raised the drink to her but she shook her head. "No thank you," He shrugged before passing it off to a guy walking by. He shook her hand.

"So tell me what's a pretty girl like you doing out here all alone?" He asked. She shook her head.

"Oh I am not alone, I was here with my friend. But she had gone off to get something to drink." She said. He shrugged. Caroline wasn't really sure what to say at first to be honest. The one word that came to her mind when he was flirting with her was Klaus. She still wasn't sure if they were dating, she knew that she was carrying his child. And that they had confessed their feelings to one another sort of. And they had been close lately, was he a lover? She wasn't sure if he was a boyfriend really. They had slept together once, which led to now, she was pregnant with his child. But when this guy Jesse seemed to be flirting with her, it just…felt wrong. Like she was cheating on Klaus. Although she wasn't interested in Jesse, she really did have strong feelings for Klaus.

"You want to go for a walk?" He asked. She looked at him. When she met his eyes, she had a bad feeling that went straight to her gut. She shook her head.

"No thanks, I really should be trying to find my friend." Jesse shook his head.

"I am sure that she is fine, come on let's go for a walk." He tried again, this time grabbing her arm tugging her with him. If she wasn't a vampire then he might have gotten a hold of her. But she was one, and he was unable to move her. She was getting mad that he was being so rather persistent. It was rather annoying. She was debating how to handle the situation. Violence? Or not? She looked down at his hand before looking at him with a deadly glare.

"Let go," She said in a low voice. He raised an eyebrow at her, but didn't let go. Caroline had, had enough. She didn't hold back as she punched him in the face. His grasp loosen and she pulled away from him. He cried out and glared at her holding his nose. She hadn't establish that she had also used her vampire strength till she knew that she had broken his nose.

"Bitch," He said.

"Leave me alone next time." She said before walking off to find Rebekah who was drinking and eating marshmallows. Caroline raised an eyebrow as she sat down on the log with her. Rebekah groaned.

"I don't know how many more of these I can eat." Rebekah complained. Caroline had noticed the bag of Marshmallows beside her.

"Well you did eat half of the bag it looks like." Caroline said.

"I'm board, when I am board I tend to eat human food. And sometimes I don't even see how far I have eaten of something." She said. "So what of you and my brother?" She asked. Caroline looked at her.

"What do you mean? I am carrying his child." Rebekah rolled her eyes as she roasted another marshmallow.

"Come on Caroline I can tell that it is more than that. Why don't you be together with Nik? I mean I know your mates and you did sleep together. And you are having his child. I also know that you have kissed a few times. But yet no one is willing to say that you're in a relationship or that my brother is courting you. I am rather surprised that you haven't hopped back in bed with him yet." Rebekah said. Caroline shook her head.

"I think with what's happening, with the baby, Marcel the city. We haven't had much time to think about our relationship really." Caroline said. Suddenly there was a piercing scream that echoed through the woods. Caroline and Rebekah were on their feet in a instant. Everyone else turned to the sound where the scream had come from. Caroline and Rebekah entered the clearing, the smell already hit Caroline. Blood. Everyone entered and Caroline gasped looking down at the girl. There was a girl lying dead with her neck bleeding. The cause of it was a bite, a bite that Caroline and Rebekah were all too familiar with. Vampire bite.

Caroline and Rebekah had come back to Klaus and Elijah. Kol was somewhere else probably causing trouble. Caroline and Rebekah explained to Klaus and Elijah about what had happened. How there was a girl that was killed tonight by a vampire, Klaus was angry and couldn't believe that Caroline was enrolled in college. He didn't want her out in public all the time with Marcel's minions running around. But he also realized that he couldn't control Caroline. With a vampire on campus beside a baby vampire and original vampire. Rebekah had to give Klaus her word that she would watch over Caroline. Rebekah had made the promise and had sarcastically made the comment about him wanting her promise signed in blood. Klaus agreed to that, but Rebekah told him that she was being sarcastic and walked away muttering about her brothers being annoying.

"Klaus," She said when everyone left the room but them. Klaus looked at her. "I will be fine Klaus. I am a vampire." Klaus shook his head.

"You are young vampire, walking around a dangerous city." Caroline shook her head.

"It is not like I am not in danger all the time. I lived in Mystic Falls. My life was practically sworn to a life of danger and the supernatural." Caroline said. Klaus looked at her.

"But this place isn't like mystic falls." Klaus said.

"Klaus I can take care of myself." Klaus glared at her. "I am just like the average vampire. I have the same skills as another." Klaus gave her a look and stood looking at her.

"You are not the average vampire; you don't know what would happen. If you were gone then the world would lose a light such as yours." She looked at him. He didn't say 'I care about you' but his words had meant them. He was afraid of losing her. He couldn't bear the thought of her not existing in his world. Caroline moved to him as his hands were clenched into fists. Without another thought Caroline hugged Klaus. Klaus sighed. He couldn't ever be mad at this woman. She was everything to him. He needed her. The more he was with her, the more that he was finding out that she was right that night. The words always came back to haunt as well as the past and what he had done to her. When he had bit her, he hated himself for what he had done. The night she had said that he was in love with her. He didn't know what to say, because he didn't know what his true feelings for this baby vampire were. He was just drawn to her, but he couldn't deny it either. He was starting to see that he was truly becoming in love with this girl.

Note: So here is another chapter. Sorry it took so long. But here it is. I will try to update tomorrow when I get the chance. I hope you guys know that 5x11 episode when Klaus comes back. CAROLINE KISSES KLAUS! Check out the Australian trailer if you haven't. But it is exciting. Lol Klaroline is back. Reviews thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 12


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Caroline was getting dressed when she glanced to her arm. It was wear the hybrid had bit her. Yet she was unaffected. As if she could not be harmed anymore by it. It was strange and she wasn't really sure what was happening to her. But she knew that it had something to do with child that was growing inside of her. She wondered of what her and Klaus's child would be like. She had never been one to think about kids. At least not a lot like Elena. Elena was the maternal one not her. Though she did someday wish to have a family. But Caroline had always been mostly independent really. Different then Elena, Caroline was sure that she could love her child. But she didn't really know if she would be as perfect as Elena. It was just Elena had always seemed like the more motherly one then Caroline. Caroline shook her head. She shouldn't be thinking about Elena, it wasn't a competition. She told herself like she had when she was human. Come to think of it Caroline had grown up independent but she had always had the opportunity to raise her cousin Travis. He would be fourteen now. But she had been there for him always. Caroline looked at herself one more time in the mirror taking a look at her stomach again. The bump was slightly bigger and a little more rounder. But when she put her shirt on it wasn't visible. As she walked downstairs and turned to enter the living room she found Klaus, Elijah, Rebekah, Kol and Sophie standing there. They turned to her. She looked around confused.

"What's going on?" She asked. Sophie turned to her and glanced at Klaus.

"It seems that some bloody witches have threatened you." Kol said. Everyone looked at Kol. "What was that supposed to be a bloody secret?" Rebekah glared at him before whacking him on the back of the head. "Ow! Damn woman what is wrong with you?!" Rebekah rolled her eyes.

"What?" Caroline said.

"A group of witches have found out about 'it's' existence." Klaus said. Caroline gave him a look.

"The baby," Klaus nodded.

"A faction of Witches, have heard through the spirits that a Immortal child might live. But more importantly a child of the original hybrid. They wish to destroy the child. But in doing so they also have to destroy you." Sophie said. Caroline swallowed hard.

"Why?"

"Because there is a prophecy and a vision of your child bringing death to all witches. As well as to vampires perhaps." Sophie said. Caroline stared at her. She didn't realize what had happened. But Caroline still wouldn't believe that her and Klaus's child was a abomination. She would give the child guidance, and help the child to not be what they predict to be destructive. Klaus's phone rang and he answered it.

"Marcel," He said. He left to another room leaving them. Elijah looked at Sophie.

"Do you think that the witches will try to harm Caroline in anyway?" Sophie turned to him.

"Well I don't know when besides that there is a harvest coming up. The witches won't just waltz in at this time. That night is a chance for them to gain their powers and become stronger. But in time they will find way to stop the child from being born. The only way that would probably destroy the child faster would be killing Caroline. She is the life line to the baby right now. Unless that baby has matured, Caroline is its weakness. I am not sure if she wore to get her neck snapped that the child would die with her. Seeing how she will come back. But if she is staked through the heart then the child will die with her." She turned to Caroline. "I would protect Caroline's abdomen though. The child could die from there as well." Klaus entered the room.

"Something appears to have happened in the city. Marcel has asked for my presence." Elijah turned to Klaus.

"I will come with you brother," Klaus knew that Elijah just wanted to keep an eye on him. He was still not trusting his brothers intentions.

"I will join too, this place is boring around here. Might as well get out and find out what the little peasant needs." Kol said. Klaus turned to Rebekah and Sophie.

"Watch on her," He said. Caroline folded her arms across her chest.

"Klaus I may be young but I think I can take care of myself." Klaus gave her a look.

"Love, it isn't safe. Just stay here with them." She groaned giving him a look telling him that this wasn't over.

Klaus turned to Rebekah when he got to the door. Elijah and Kol already outside.

"Keep her safe Rebekah please." She sighed.

"Caroline will be safe, you do know that she is carrying my niece or nephew right?" Klaus gave her a look. "I give you my word that nothing will happen to her." Klaus nodded to her. As soon as the brothers left Rebekah turned to Sophie and Caroline.

"Well I will be going, I trust that Sophie you will watch over Caroline." Sophie nodded. "If anything happens to her, you have my brother to deal with as well as me." Caroline folded her arms across her chest and looked at the ground stubbornly.

Caroline was board beyond belief, finally she was fed up with it. Sophie looked at her as she made her way for the door.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"I am going to find more about these faction of witches." Caroline said.

"Klaus told you to stay here." Caroline rolled her eyes.

"You really think that I am going to listen to him." She said walking out the door. Sophie stared after her before following her. This girl wasn't scared of Klaus at all. She wondered how and why?

Caroline and Sophie walked into the woods. They had been following Rebekah where she seemed to be also finding out more about the witches. Seeing how this was where most witches had come at a time. Caroline thought it was nothing more than a creepy old woods.

"Could you be anymore idiotic?" Caroline turned to Rebekah standing behind her with her arms folded across her chest.

"I'm going too," Caroline said.

"Caroline, my brother won't be too happy with this." Caroline shook her head.

"I am coming; I want to know more about the Faction of Witches. I have a right to because they are the ones that have decided to threaten my life. Besides you did promise to Klaus that you would protect me. So you can do it on the way." Caroline said walking away.

"She is truly as stubborn as my brother." Rebekah said.

"I would think that Klaus had met his match. But he doesn't seem to have feelings for the girl." Rebekah rolled her eyes. If only Sophie knew how wrong she was about that. She knew that Klaus did have feelings for her and that he had met his match. That was for sure.

Note: So here is another chapter. There is a Faction of Witches that are now threatening Caroline's life, because of the prophecy and vision of Caroline and Klaus's child possibly being the end to witches and perhaps vampires. Who knows maybe to all life. And only hybrids live. Marcel has called for Klaus's presence because something has happened. Wonder what it could be. Check out my other stories as well. I have also updated the original drabbles: Always and Forever. Enjoy. Reviews please thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 13


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Caroline, Rebekah, and Sophie trudged through the woods. Caroline stopped when they come across three dead bodies. Rebekah steps in front of her. Sophie touches the arm of one of the three women.

"There witches," She said. Rebekah looked around. Caroline moved to one witch looking out their ripped flesh and blood dripping from them. Caroline looked up only to gasp. Rebekah grabbed her by the arm and moved in front of her protectively. There standing by a tree was a pale skinny man. He looked at Caroline before focusing his gaze on Rebekah. Sophie swallowed hard and moved to Rebekah side.

"An Original…" He mumbled under his breath and was all he said before he disappeared flashing out of there like a vampire. Caroline wouldn't have heard what he said if it wasn't for her vampire hearing. But something seemed different. Rebekah calls Klaus, but fails to mention to him that Caroline is with them. She knew that she would never hear the end of it if she told him.

"He's some skinny pale guy that looks like he has seen a ghost." She said into the phone making a glance at Sophie.

_"And you didn't bother catching him sister, and to think that you are an original." _Rebekah rolled her eyes at his comment. There is a slight pause at the end. _"I think I have found him. I'll talk to you soon." _Rebekah hung up the phone and turned to Caroline who was still helping Sophie look over the dead bodies. Sophie was confused by their death when Caroline stood and walked over to the tree. There was a claw mark there. On the ground near it was a big paw print. Caroline and Rebekah glanced at one another.

Meanwhile back in Bayou, Klaus, and Kol were standing outside of the bar. Elijah was distracting Marcel inside with conversation. Klaus had hung up the phone when he had seen the man that Rebekah had described. Kol turns to him and shoves him into the alley. While Klaus snaps his neck. Klaus turns to Kol. Klaus walks back inside leaving Kol.

"Where is Marcel?" Klaus asks Elijah. Elijah nods to the room. Elijah is thinking hard about something. Klaus walks into the room to the balcony looking down on Marcel. "It's quite pathetic, you let yourself be distracted. I thought I had taught you better than that." Klaus said. Marcel turned to him.

"You taught me to protect what is mine." Marcel said. Klaus glared at him. "You will not have Davina on your side."

"The strong always take from the weak."

"If you're so strong then why run away from New Orleans." Marcel taunted. Klaus loses it enraged and jumps off the balcony onto his feet. He flashes to Marcel and punches him. Marcel flies back into a wall. He grunted and got to his feet.

"I could take Davina whenever I wished." Klaus said. Marcel launches himself at Klaus but is shoved to the ground by another. Marcel looks up to find Elijah standing there with a glare on him. Realizing that he is outnumbered and by two originals who is now joined by a third. Kol who is carrying Thomas over his shoulders he flashes out of the bar.

Caroline is sitting on the couch touching the bump on her stomach. Rebekah is watching her when the door opens and Klaus, Elijah and Kol walk in. Sophie had gone home not too long ago. Elijah turned to them.

"I know why we were called here." He begins. Everyone looks at him.

"What do you mean Elijah? We were called here because the witches needed our help and Marcel has taken over the city."Klaus muttered. Elijah nodded. Caroline turned to face him.

"What is it?" She asked.

"We were called here not by what we thought. It was for Sophie." Klaus was confused. "Not for a war between witches and vampires. It was because of Davina. Sophie and Jane Anne lost everything including Jane-Anne's daughter Monique. She was killed during the harvest. Jane-Anne had sacrificed herself to bring her daughter back. Sophie is their greatest threat against Marcel and Davina. Sophie will give her life to kill Davina and bring back Monique."

Note: So here is another chapter. Sorry this took so long. But here it is. Tell me what you think? I know it's short but it's all I could get down right now. I will update tomorrow too. Reviews thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 14


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Caroline was lying on her bed. She hadn't been feeling well lately. She shook her head. She was with child, she should be use to it by now but she wasn't. She just felt surprisingly ill for some reason. The weirdest part was that Rebekah was watching over her. Klaus and Elijah had gone out to find Davina since Caroline was technically still linked to Sophie. Elijah had claimed to have found the page that might be able to break the spell. Caroline opened her eyes when she heard the door open. Rebekah walked in with a blood bag and handed it to her. Caroline took a sip if it.

"Are you feeling any better?" Rebekah asked. Caroline swallowed the blood before shrugging.

"Not really it doesn't feel like normal sickness. It's just like I want to lie down an never move really." Caroline said. She just wanted to rest. Maybe she just needed more sleep.

"I could retrieve some herbs perhaps to help you. Kol will be here. Just ask him anything and if he doesn't do it tell Nik. I am sure he will get daggered for that." Rebekah said before placing another blood bag on her nightstand. "For later if you are hungry." She said before leaving the room. Caroline sighed and put the empty blood bag on the nightstand she tried to rest but she just felt to sick her head was pounding really. Her phone buzzed and she picked it up seeing the text.

_Hanging in there sweetheart,_

_-K_

She smiled before forcing herself to type back despite that she somewhat wanted to be left alone.

_I'm ok. Just really wish I knew what was coming over me. _

_-C_

_We will find out, let's just break this binding spell between you and Sophie first. Try to get some rest and I will be back soon._

_-K_

_Hurry then, ;)_

_Will do love, get some rest. :)_

_-K_

Caroline sighed rolled over to push her face more into her pillow hoping that sleep would come. To help her feel better.

Klaus and Elijah had were walking in the woods towards the church to find Davina. So they could persuade her to help lift the spell binding Caroline and Sophie together. So that Sophie couldn't keep using Caroline and his child against him. But also because Klaus didn't like the idea of Caroline being harmed. As much as he wanted nothing more than to go back to the house to watch over her and be with her. He knew that this was something that had to come first. It was his only chance and he was going to take it. Sophie would no longer be in control and use Caroline's life against him. He would never want Caroline in danger. Klaus and Elijah entered the church only to find Sabine on the ground unconscious. Elijah walked over to her shaking her slightly to wake her. Sabine shook her head as she opened her eyes to find Elijah was there.

"Elijah," She said. She sat up and looked at Klaus. "Klaus,"

"What's going on here witch?" Klaus asked. Sabine shook her head trying to remember. She looked around. "Where's Sophie?"

"Sophie," She said. "Oh she was taken by Agnes!" Elijah and Klaus made a slight glance at one another.

"Where are they?" Elijah asked.

"Like I will tell you anything," She spat. "You can't stop the harvest. I won't let you kill her." Klaus glared at her.

"I have no care for you barbaric sacrificial ways witch. Tell me where Agnes took Sophie." Klaus said. Sabine sighed and looked at Klaus.

"The Crypt." She said. Klaus and Elijah flashed away towards the entrance to the crypt before entering.

"Sophie," Elijah said. There Sophie was chained up. She looked at the originals that stood in front of her.

"Oh thank god, Agnes kidnapped me and used a cursed object on me. It will affect Caroline and kill the baby." She spat out quickly. Klaus's eyes widened.

"Niklaus," Elijah said.

"Help her," Klaus flashed off. He was looking for the priest Kieran, Camille's uncle. Klaus entered the church and found him packing his things.

Caroline groaned and woke to find someone in her room. She gasped before her mouth was covered. It was Marcel, he studied her for a moment before glancing at her. Studying her for a moment. Caroline swallows hard and panics before using her strength to flash to the door and turn to him. He smile at her before she disappears.

"Klaus Mikaelson how may I help you?" He asked. Klaus glared at him.

"Where is Agnes?" Klaus demanded.

"I am not sure, why?"

"I need you to find her now!" Klaus felt like his whole life was on the line with just the idea of losing Caroline as well as their child. He had never felt so protective before.

"And why should I help you? What's going on anyway?" He asked. Klaus glared at him.

"It doesn't matter, I just need you to find her." He said. Kieran looked at him closely.

"Help you, I really don't want to be part of the supernatural and I won't have Camille getting involved in this either." Kieran turned to leave but Klaus flashed in front of him.

"If you don't find Agnes then I will harm Camille." Klaus threatened. Kieran swallowed hard but knew that Klaus was dead serious. He looked at him.

"I will find her, when I have I will give you the information."

Klaus had been waiting at the church when Kieran came back with Agnes. Agnes looked at Klaus.

"Oh if it isn't the big bad hybrid lose another toy is that why your pouting." Klaus glared at her.

"Undo the curse that you put on Sophie and Caroline." He demanded.

"It can't be rehearsed the child will die." She said with a smile. Klaus was already wanting to rip her to shreds if Caroline and his child were on the line. Klaus moves to her and she swallows hard. Agnes jaw clenches.

"It's a lie," Klaus looked at Kieran. "She lifted the spell, I heard her talking about it when I found her." Klaus glared at her.

"I think I will leave you in pieces at your family's crypt as a message." Klaus threatened. The door burst open and Klaus flashed to grab Agnes holding her by her throat. She looks at the other original that enters the church. Elijah shakes his head looking at Klaus.

"Allow me Niklaus, she harmed our family. I would like to be the one to deal with her."

"Elijah always have to spoil my fun," Elijah nodded and Klaus glanced between them before letting her go and walking off leaving Elijah to flash to her. Agnes swallows hard as he begins to circle her. Before she can even comprehend anything her heart is in his hand.

"No one touches my family,"

Klaus was walking down the sidewalk, he had seen Camille and told her of how Agnes is dead. Agnes had been a part of her brother's death She had been angry and wished to undo what he had done so that she could have done this herself.

"Klaus," Klaus turned to find Marcel.

"Marcel,"

"I see you have been living on the old plantation then." Klaus stopped and stared at him. "Caroline, is quite lovely actually. Especially when tries to escape." Klaus's eyes widened before he flashes away. He enters the house to find Kol glaring at Rebekah who is sitting there.

"Oh Nik just on time," Klaus looked between them. "You got anything to say sister," Rebekah looks to Klaus.

"Where's Caroline?" He demanded already going in the direction of Caroline's room.

"She's gone," Klaus turns to her.

Note: So sorry this has been too long over do. I have been busy with essays. I guess this would be the time to get busy before break is coming up. I will try to update as soon as I can. I am trying to follow a little bit of the plot of the originals but add a few different things. So what happened to Caroline? Did Marcel take her? Reviews thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 15


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Klaus was walking down the sidewalk still trying to track down Caroline. He was worried about her. But not just that he was upset at again Elijah's accusations.

2 hours earlier:

_Klaus was pacing around the room when Sophie entered. Elijah glanced at her._

_"Sophie," She nodded._

_"I know you need a tracking spell. I am not surprised. Things are going to start getting worse when news gets out that a young vampire is carrying the original hybrids child that could end all witches and perhaps most of the supernatural. Being as it is that the child could create a new race of hybrids through its blood." Sophie set down to the table grabbing Caroline's strand of golden hair trying to ignore the brothers fighting. Sophie was performing the spell. Elijah turned to Klaus._

_"Creating a new race of hybrids." Elijah said. Klaus glared at him. _

_"Elijah, I told you I would never harm Caroline, or the child." Elijah glared at him. _

_"Well you didn't seem that interested in keeping the child till some news of it came that the child could sire a bloodline of hybrids." Klaus and Elijah glared at one another. Elijah just was trying to protect Caroline and the child from what he thought might be another way for Klaus to create hybrids. He had done so before why wouldn't he again. He had gone against his family once. Klaus couldn't believe that his brother was accusing him of having bad intentions for his child. Only the use of his own power and nothing else. It angered Klaus but more then that it hurt him. It hurt him that his brother didn't trust him. And he thought he had been earning it back by not daggering him and teaming up with him. But his brother still had some lacking trust for him. In anger Klaus couldn't stop himself as always when he was angry he did something impulsive. He flashed to Elijah and bit him. _

Caroline groaned and found herself in what looked like the old Lockwood property. She tugged on the chains to no use. She groaned not in the mood for this. She took a deep breath before she tugged on the chains again. The chains screeched by the force she was putting on them. She tugged once more and they broke finally. She sighed with relief and stood rubbing her wrist. She looked around before flashing to the door. She looked through the crack and listened making sure that there was no one there. Caroline opened up the door, having to use a bit of her strength. She looked around before entering the hall and walking through the rocky catacombs. She sighed and turned only to nearly scream. She fell back and covered her mouth as she looked at the vampire that was lying against the wall. It wasn't that he was alive, it was the way he looked. He looked like he had been here for a century. His skin was sagged his eyes blood red and astray looking at nothing. He was nearly desiccated as mummified. She swallowed hard and moved passed him. She found an opening and flashed out of it only to be stopped by someone grabbing her. They put their hand over her mouth as they dragged her away.

Klaus entered Marcel's lair, he was already annoyed that Marcel even failed to answer his calls. Not that he really wanted to talk much. What he really wanted to rip him to shreds because he found out that Marcel also had the dagger.

"Klaus," He turned and found Marcel standing there looking at him.

"You've been avoiding my calls." Klaus said. Already thinking of what he should do to Marcel first.

"Little pissed off lately." He answered. Klaus glared at him and decided to get right to the point.

"Apologies for my behavior, come later. You have something of mine, as well as someone." Klaus said. Hoping Marcel would actually be smart about who he was dealing with this time. Marcel took the dagger from his jacket and raised it for Klaus to see.

"Sorry but I can't do that." Marcel said. Marcel held it out and Rebekah suddenly appeared to take it. Klaus stared at her.

"What is this?" Klaus demanded.

"Apologies for your behavior early? You don't apologize Nik you just act. I've had enough. We have had enough." She snapped.

"Hiding behind the one thing that could take you down." Klaus glared at her. "How does it feel-

"Great," She smiled.

"Even to know that he has Caroline." Rebekah frowned for a second and glanced at him.

"What?" Marcel glanced at her.

"I needed to get his attention, this was the only way." Marcel answered. Rebekah swallowed hard. She wanted to put Klaus down but she didn't want Caroline to get hurt. And it wasn't just because she was carrying her niece or nephew. Rebekah and Caroline had become friends really. She knew that this was her only chance to put Klaus down. And she was going to take it for now. She was save Caroline later, and save her from her mistake in trusting Marcel on that one.

"I will be taking Caroline with me when this is done." She snapped at Marcel. He shrugged.

"I still wonder what you're hiding with that girl. But she did mean something to you old friend." Marcel said turning to Klaus. "I knew that would get your attention. Quite interested actually. But still." Marcel whistled and Klaus heard movement behind him. He glanced to find the vampires in the city starting to surround him.

"So this is it?" Klaus shook his head looking at the vampires. "The evil bastard Klaus has gone too far. Must be punished. And by his own sibling none the less. How biblical. And you Marcel is this your idea of a hit, I taught you better than this for an excuse for a takedown. You think that you can subdue me? With this?" Klaus glared at them. Marcel smirked.

"No but I think I can with this." Marcel whistled once again. More vampires entered and surrounded him. Some stood on the balcony others were starting to crowd together. Klaus huffed in annoyance. It was time for him to remove Marcel from power. He had, had enough of Marcel, taking the dagger. Using Rebekah to get to him. And most of all taking Caroline. He was now angered to his core. If Marcel wished to have a battle he would give it to him.

"Let's end this, shall we. Vampires of New Orleans, do recall that I am an original. A hybrid. I cannot be killed. Eternity is an awfully long time. How long you think Marcel will stay in power? What if, one of you lot, were to release me knowing that I would be eternally in your debt. Oh I would pity those of you who dare cross me. I can assure you, your ends would be spectacular. To borrow a trick," Klaus raised his hand with a coin in it. "From an old friend, whoever picks up this coin, gets to live." Klaus drops the coin. "Now, which of you magnificent bastards wants to join me."

"Anyone who wants that coin pledge allegiance to Klaus. Take it now. Go ahead, the choice is yours. " Marcel said stepping up to look at all the vampires. "Take him." Klaus glared at him as two vampires flashed at him. Klaus immediately snapped ones neck and ripped the other's heart out while throwing him across the room. Klaus heard the rustling of chains before they swung around his wrists and yanked him back on the ground. Klaus flashed to his feet and knocked a vampire into a wall another's head off. Klaus found three surround him before he was knocked onto the ground and being kicked on the ground. Klaus was dragged over to the side where he was chained and punched a few more times. Rebekah swallowed hard watching as she let her brother be dragged and attacked by almost thirty vampires. Suddenly a vampire was thrown against the wall not by Klaus or another. Rebekah glanced to Caroline who stood there looking quite pissed as she had struggled to take on the older vampire. Marcel nodded for two vampires to flash to Caroline and hold her down. Caroline managed to kick one and knock them to the ground. She was mad now. She glanced to Rebekah and Marcel for a second before taking in Klaus. He was chained down by almost fifty maybe more vampires.

"Rebekah? Klaus," As if on instinct she went to him but was stopped by Marcel holding her back. She struggled against him. There was an animalistic growl that erupted in the room and Rebekah frowned now knowing that this was it. Klaus raised his head and opened his eyes revealing the golden eyes and the werewolf in him. Caroline swallowed hard watching as Klaus was on his feet in a flash yanking the chains off the walls ripping a heart from a vampire's chest. Klaus was tearing apart every vampire he came across.

"Marcel! Finish this!" he yelled. Caroline growled and stomped on his foot hard before grabbing his hand and throwing him over onto his back. Marcel was quite surprised by the vampires strength and was taken back a bit. He wanted to attack her but he also knew that he had to finish this. He was on his feet about to move to Klaus, but Rebekah stopped him. Caroline glanced at Rebekah.

"What are you doing?" Caroline asked. Rebekah ignored her focusing on Marcel.

"Pick up the coin," Marcel looked at her confused. Caroline glanced at the coin on the ground and then back to Marcel. She turned to see Klaus having just ripped another ten vampires apart.

"What?"

"He won't stop till everyone is dead. And he will kill you too. End this, pick up the coin." She begged Marcel. Caroline didn't know what to do. She was shocked watching Klaus as he ripped apart the vampires. Caroline really had never seen Klaus as what her friends described as the original hybrid. They would always describe it to her. Klaus was always different around her. Klaus flashed into the room away from the tunnel where he had been chained, and threw another vampire into a wall. He grabbed another by the throat ready to kill him. Caroline moved to Klaus about to stop him but Rebekah grabbed her and held her back.

"Enough!" Caroline and Rebekah glanced to Marcel as did the others. He slowly bent down to grab the coin. Klaus moved to Marcel like he was disappointed.

"Well, well, well. The great Marcel, self proclaimed king of New Orleans. Bowing before me." Klaus glared at him and Caroline finally broke free of Rebekah to grab his arm.

"Stop," She said. Klaus swallowed hard and glanced to her. Happy to see that she was alright. But still angered that she had been kidnapped. Marcel glanced at her watching as Klaus seemed to soften under her touch. Klaus's jaw clenched before he turned back to Marcel.

"There," Marcel flicked the coin to him. "I hereby pledge my allegiance to you." Caroline looked at him. "You can have the keys to my kingdom. It's yours." Klaus smiled. Caroline just shook her head and walked passed Marcel and Rebekah ready to go back to the house. Rebekah glanced at her and then back to Klaus.

Caroline was sitting on the porch just staring off. She had seen Klaus for the first time in all his hybrid glory and even though Marcel and his vampires did kidnap her and she didn't like it. She still didn't think that everyone of the vampires deserved to die. But she was still shocked to hear of Rebekah's betrayal. Kol glanced down to her. He was leaning against the pole with his arms folded across his chest.

"Looks like for once I am not getting daggered." He smirked. She glanced at him. "I am betting Rebekah, she has shown the most betrayal." Caroline looked at him.

"Does this happen a lot?" She couldn't help but ask. Kol shrugged.

"Eh my brother is very sensitive with trust, and betrayal is something he really doesn't take lightly. I think it started when he was human but magnified when he was turned. Which is why my brother doesn't trust just anyone. But I think it is much more of a sensitive matter when coming from us. His family, he expects trust. And darling believe me what you saw last night was nothing compared to just how angry my brother can get. I have seen my brother rip apart whole towns sometimes cities over the centuries with his anger, and pain." Caroline swallowed hard.

"I don't think this was about anger, maybe some about stealing the dagger. Maybe kidnapping me. I don't think he was truly mad at Rebekah. I think he was more hurt." Kol looked at her.

"I see why my brother likes you, you two understand each other way more than we do." He said. He listened for one minute before smirking. "I was right, it will be Bekah. Elijah will owe me some money." Caroline raised an eyebrow before using her vampire hearing to listen.

_"Elijah's home, there's only one dagger. Which one of us will you be punishing today?" _Carline heard Rebekah's voice echo through the walls of the house. Not that a human would be able to pick it up though.

_"I contemplated a game, of eme mini miny mo." _She heard a whistle of wind no doubt that he had flashed over to her.

_"You betrayed me. My own sister." _

_"Niklaus don't you dare." _Caroline heard Elijah's voice.

_"Perhaps it should be you brother, stealing my child away with every fawning moment of tenderness that you have shown to Caroline." _

_ "This has nothing to do with Caroline,"_

_"It has everything to do with her! She has adored you since she has arrived." _Caroline remembered Elijah taking her to the college. Elijah and Caroline were friends she knew this, but clearly Klaus always had a rivalry with Elijah. And it was true according to Elena hearing the story of the originals when they were human.

_"And now my child, my blood, will grow up to call you father."_

_"Is that what this is?"_ Caroline heard Rebekah's voice once again. _"You are once again worried that you will be left behind. Has history taught you nothing? We don't abandon you Nik, you drive us away." _

_"Is that so? What have I done lately other then corporate, bow down to you brother. To make up for daggering you, for the greater good of our plan to reclaim our home._ _Look the other way sister, while you repeat the same cycle with Marcel, falling again for a man you shouldn't be with. While he controls the empire that we built. That he took. Now I make no excuses, for pasts sins. But in the one moment, when you two could have chosen to stand by me, to believe in me, believe my intentions for my own child were pure. You chose to stand against me. To side with my enemies. I wanted our home back. Now I have it. So I'm going to live there. And the two of you, you can stay here together, and rot." _She heard movement and the door opened. Klaus trudged down the stairs. He turned to Caroline and Kol.

"So does this mean that I get Elijah's room since it's much bigger?" Kol asked. Klaus glared at him. Caroline took in his features. His cheek looked wet slightly while his eyes looked hurt and sad. She looked at him.

"Shut up Kol or you can stay here as well." Klaus was not in the mood for his childish games. Kol shrugged. Klaus turned to Caroline. "Let's go were leaving." Caroline looked at him.

"Where?" She asked.

"To Nik's true lair." Klaus glared at Kol with a warning look. "Easy there brother, I'll be good. Promise." He held his hands up.

"My family's old house that we built here." Klaus answered. Caroline was about to ask about Elijah and Rebekah. But she knew that it was best to leave that subject alone. She sighed and couldn't help but ask this question. She would go with Klaus but still.

"Do I have a choice?" She asked. Kol smirked.

"Oh you are truly a feisty little thing." Next thing that happened was in a blur. Kol grunted and looked at the organ that Klaus ripped out and tossed aside. "You really do keep your word brother." Remembering how Klaus had threatened to tear out his liver for even looking at Caroline.

"Not really," Klaus said. Caroline nodded and stood walking to the car. Kol groaned.

"And of course she is favorite and gets to ride in the front sit." Klaus rolled his eyes.

"I am starting to think I should have never given Elijah the dagger and instead dagger you." Klaus said annoyed with Kol. Kol shrugged.

"Well can't do anything now can we." Kol smirked.

"I could always go back inside and get it for a second."

"Klaus, please no more bloodshed today." Kol smirked.

"Have I mentioned how much I like her? You have grown soft dear brother." Klaus glared at him. And Kol got the hint to get into the car before he decided to flash back inside grab the dagger and shove it in his heart. Caroline sighed and remembered something. When she had been kidnapped that had put vervein in her system. But that's not what made her confused. It was the fact that she was still strong enough to break free from the chains and throw a century old vampire across the room. She couldn't stop herself from touching the bump on her stomach. Perhaps there was more to this child then just turning werewolves into hybrids and not being affected by werewolf bites. Perhaps this child could be more powerful then even Klaus, just like Sophie had said. She couldn't help but glance to Klaus as he drove. She couldn't imagine anyone more powerful then Klaus seeing as he ripped an entire army apart yesterday. As well as he couldn't be killed and was truly immortal. He was a thousand years old, but she couldn't help but think. She shook her head. Could this child be more powerful than the original hybrid?

Note: So sorry this is late. But I needed some inspiration, and catch up to where I had left off. Next chapter, back to college for Caroline. Rebekah and Caroline will be having some bonding time I think. Even though they are not in the same house. Kol will be annoying as ever. Klaus will want to dagger him. Stay tuned. Reviews thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 16


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Caroline was sitting in class thinking about the events yesterday. She couldn't help but think about the whole theory of the child being more powerful than Klaus. The thought both fascinated her and scared her. She just wasn't sure if it was a good thing or not. Due to the power that the witches claimed they would possess. A chair moved next to her pulling her out of her thoughts. She looked to find Rebekah sitting down next to her.

"I'm sorry about yesterday," Caroline raised an eyebrow. "I didn't know that Marcel had kidnapped you. I promise you I would have saved you."

"Why did you betray your own brother?" Caroline asked. Rebekah sighed.

"Caroline you have to know that my brother has been the cost behind me not being able to have love. He doesn't think anyone is ever good for me, and I understand that he was always overprotective but being a vampire as well as a werewolf it magnifies these emotions and now he just kills them. I am left with nothing and never had any happiness. And it makes me angry that he could do such a thing. But also what he does to the family. Locking in boxes over the centuries. I didn't mean for you to end up in the middle of this. I am sorry." Caroline sighed and nodded.

"It's alright, and I can see why you would have done it. But if you haven't notice Marcel is a jerk." Rebekah shrugged.

"Not to me," Rebekah swallowed hard. "Can you keep a secret?" Caroline looked at her before nodding. "Back when Marcel was human, my brother saved him from the whip of the whites. Marcel was of course in slavery, but my brother saved him. He grew up with us, and he would always tell me that he intended to marry me someday." She smiled to herself. "But Nik kept us apart. He didn't want us together. He didn't like the idea as usual. But Marcel always kept trying, he still fought for me. But Nik, always seemed to win. And then the day came where my brother told him he had to make a choice. Me or Immortality?" Caroline looked at her. "You say that you feel as if your never the one or second choice, well believe me you are not the only one."

"He didn't chose you did he?" Rebekah shook her head.

"No he chose immortality and I got locked in a box for fifty two years for that." Rebekah shook her head. "But Marcel had told me he took the immortality over me so that there was still a chance that we could be brought back together even if it took an eternity. Just so he could live forever and see me. What Nik doesn't know is what great lengths Marcel took to try and be with me. And the sin is I helped him with one of his plans to try and be with him. Because I was in love with him, and I think I still am." Rebekah said. Class began and Rebekah couldn't help but study Professor Maxfield.

"Is something wrong?" Caroline whispered to Rebekah as she was copying the notes down. Rebekah shook her head.

"It's just that I don't trust him because from the moment we walked into school on that first day he was looking at us." Rebekah said. Caroline raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" Before Rebekah could answer the bell rang. They gathered their things and once outside in the hall Rebekah grabbed Caroline and pulled her aside.

"I think it's time we had a little chat with Professor Wes Maxfield." Rebekah said.

Meanwhile back at the house, Kol was board and couldn't help but annoy Klaus. Klaus glared at his brother as he dropped a young red haired girl to the ground dead. Kol smirked and wiped his face.

"Ah dear brother, this party is to gain trust from the Quarter how are we sure that Marcel can be trusted?" Klaus rolled his eyes.

"This is just business Kol."

"And will lovely Caroline be back in time I wonder." Klaus gave him a look. "Touchy subject, how do you think she took it when she saw you kill and slaughtered vampires last night?" Klaus didn't answer. "Ah so she wasn't happy about it despite that they did kidnap her. Although I will say brother, I would have thought you would have tore apart all of them and dagger Bekah. Caroline has made you go soft, perhaps she is a tasty little thing-Klaus flashed to Kol and grabbed him by the throat shoving him against the wall.

"Say another word and I'll-

"Yes I know brother you will tear out my liver. I don't know which is more annoying the dagger threat or when you threaten to tear out organs." Kol said. Klaus let him go when Marcel walked in. "Ah Marcel right on time, I could use some fun." Kol muttered. Marcel rolled his eyes.

"I believe you asked to see me." Klaus nodded.

"Yes, I have decided to invite some of the vampires of the French Quarter over for dinner tonight to gain some trust. As I will expect you to be there as well." Klaus said. Marcel nodded.

"Fine, anything else?"

"No that will be all." Klaus said. Marcel walked off and Kol turned to Klaus.

"Hmm I think he might be looking for strumpet." Klaus rolled his eyes.

"Shut up Kol, and go make yourself useful." Kol rolled his eyes.

"Fine, if there will be a dinner tonight than I will be needing a date. Perhaps lovely Caroline-Klaus gave him a deadly look while Kol smirked.-very well settle down I didn't even go near her. I'll find my own muse than." Where was that dagger when Klaus needed it?

Caroline and Rebekah entered the bio lab where the professor was working on some experiments. The professor smiles at them.

"Ah Caroline Forbes and Rebekah Mikaelson, how may I help you?" Rebekah studied him while Caroline spoke.

"Ah we were actually just going to ask you about the homework tonight," Caroline made up because she still wasn't sure on what to say. Rebekah just stared at him. "I was hoping that you could help with it-Caroline gasped when Rebekah had grabbed the Professor's arm that was now in mid air. In his hand was a shot with what they both sensed was filled with vervein. Rebekah shoved him to the ground.

"He knows about vampires, and something tells me he knows about us." Caroline looked at him as he struggled to grab something in the draw which revealed to be a stake. He raised it and struck for Rebekah but Caroline kicked it out of his hand. Rebekah grabbed the stake from his hand and shoved him back. Caroline grabbed a book and hit him on the back of the head with it. He fell to the ground slightly unconscious. Rebekah glanced at her as she raised him into a chair and Caroline turned to look for something to hold him down. Caroline noticed his bag and found rope, she was curious to why he had it but grabbed it all the same. She cried out when her skin met the rope. It was vervein, Caroline groaned and grabbed at it again ignoring the pain and wrapping it around him. Rebekah helped, the vervein hardly harming her as bad. He groaned and looked up at them. He struggled. "I wouldn't try that. How long have you known about us?" Rebekah asked. He didn't answer and Rebekah grabbed a glass and broke it. Using the piece of glass to slice his wrist. He hissed in pain and she licked the glass with his blood. "There's still vervein in his system." Rebekah said. "Were going to have to drain him." She said. Caroline nodded.

"You might kill me," Caroline glanced at him.

"What?"

"You drain me you might kill me." He said. Rebekah rolled her eyes.

"Ignore him," As Rebekah proceeded to drain him of vervein. Caroline and Rebekah were looking through the things that he had while they waited for the blood to leave his system. Caroline stopped when she came across a picture.

"Hey that's my father." Rebekah glanced at her.

"What?"

"This is my father, he is in this picture. I have never seen this before."

"Looks like he is in some sort of group or something." Rebekah said.

"The Augustine," Rebekah and Caroline turned to him. He looked at him. "Caroline Forbes, the daughter of Bill Forbes. He was part of the Augustine society," He shook his head. "Why he never told you is beyond me. You could have been just like him, And maybe not a vampire." Caroline moved to him.

"What is the Augustine Society?" He didn't answer. Caroline's eyes dilated. "What is the Augustine Society?"

"A secret society dedicated to understanding the supernatural. We like to study vampires more, understanding their strengths and weaknesses." Rebekah moved to him and her pupils dilated.

"How long have you known about us?" Rebekah asked.

"Since you first came to the school." He answered.

"How many others know about us?" Rebekah asked.

"The Augustine knows." Rebekah sighed.

"You are going to forget that Caroline and I are vampires." He nodded robotically. Caroline sighed as her phone buzzed. She took it out.

"Klaus says that he is throwing a dinner tonight, with the vampires of the French Quarter. Trying to earn trust." Rebekah sighed.

"Of course he is."

"We should probably get going." Caroline said. Rebekah nodded as she ripped the rope off him and placed it in his bag.

"Caroline and I stopped by to ask you a question on our homework. We came and then we left." She said. He nodded. Caroline took out her phone and took a picture of the picture of Augustine Society with her father in it. She had to find out more about this. She wasn't even sure her mother knew about this. Rest assured she would have some questions for her.

Caroline opened the door and entered the house to find the smell of food and the house nice and neat. Klaus apparently was having guest over. Oh she wouldn't call them guest more like demons. Ironic having dinner with people that try to kill you. Caroline decided to get changed. She went upstairs and grabbed a sky blue blouse and leggings. Caroline than came down the stairs looking for Klaus. She entered the living room only to find a smug Kol playing with his phone. Apparently for someone being locked in a box for a century he already knew how to work the device and was listening to music. It sounded like he was listening to Pitbull or something. He looked up at her.

"Ah Ms. Forbes has decided to grace me with her presence." Caroline shrugged.

"Have you seen Klaus?"

"My brother? Really wouldn't you wish to see little old me?" Caroline raised an eyebrow. "He is little busy at the moment but perhaps I can help."

"Dinner?"

"Nik needs to make sure that he has the vampires of the French Quarters trust. He is going to make them earn it. Rest assured it will be less bloody than the last they had a meeting." He smirked.

"Yes, I know trust is something that Klaus finds that is sacred. What do you think of your sister's and brother's betrayal?" She asked. He shrugged.

"I think Bekah was going to do something soon. Elijah is just concerned with the child as you well know also your well being. He is just afraid that my brother only wishes to use his child for power. And if you haven't seen my brother's intentions in the past with the doppelganger than you will understand my brother's suspicions." Caroline nodded. "But we have all been daggered so I guess it's all almost for the same reasons."

"You betrayed Klaus?"

"Once, but on the other occasions of being daggered it wasn't technically my fault." Caroline raised an eyebrow.

"Like what?"

"Like bringing Mikael into London."

Flashback:

_1837 New Orleans:_

_Kol smirked and withdrew his fangs from her neck. He smirked and licked up the rest of the blood. _

_"Don't tell your sisters but you taste so much better than them." She smiled dazed. He moved away from her and Rebekah entered the room._

_"Really Kol, can you remove your harlots from the room. I think they are starting to smell." Kol smirked. _

_"No I think that might be you, I did see you sneak out of Marcel's quarters strumpet." She froze and swallowed hard. "I am debating on whether to tell Nik or not. We know that he did warn you two. I would think that you would know not test our brother." He liked watching her with fear. "I guess I won't tell Nik but it doesn't mean I won't just keep quiet."_

_"What do you want?" She asked. _

_"What makes you think that I want anything dear sister?" She glared at him. "But I will hold you to it for now. So that when I need something I know that you will do it for me or Nik will know and it will be your precious human's head." She glared at him. He winked at her before he left the room. _

_A few hours later he heard screams and cries through the French Quarter. He raised an eyebrow when he heard shots. Suddenly he was flashed against the wall. _

_"What have you done?!" An angry Klaus yelled. _

_"What are you talking about brother?" _

_"You brought Mikael here." Kol looked at him confused._

_"I did no such thing-before he could do anything he felt the dagger pierce his heart. He grunted as he turned grey and cracked until he was lifeless and was placed in a coffin._

Flashback ended:

"So did you?" Kol shook his head.

"I didn't and do you want to know why I hate Marcel so much?" She raised an eyebrow and nodded. "Because I believe he was the one that brought Mikael here. I don't know how he knew about him or how to find him but I know it was him. I am dead sure that it was. But as usual no one will believe me, thinking I am just looking to point the finger at someone. You mark my words Caroline Forbes, one of these days I will end Marcel. But for now he has proved useful." There was the sound of footsteps. "Well looks like the dinner is in session. And my date is here." Klaus entered the room and smiled looking at Caroline. She nodded still not really speaking to him since the slaughter. She didn't really know what to say to him but she wasn't happy about it. "Ah there you are lovely, so happy that you could come."

"Camille?"

Note: So here is another chapter. Dinner party next chapter. Rebekah and Caroline work together to find out more about the Augustine Society. A flashback about Kol. Just a hint there is more behind the while Kol and Marcel thing. But especially on that night. Camille is Kol's date for the dinner. Ironic. Next chapter Caroline will also find out more about the Augustine society. Until next time. Reviews thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 17


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

A/N: This is an AU story for the vampire diaries. I do not own the vampire dairies.

Caroline looked between Kol and Camille. Apparently Camille wasn't friendly with Klaus anymore. She glared at him. Kol smirked.

"Kol what is this?" Klaus demanded.

"What? I needed a date and Camille was more than happy to accept. Besides I figured another blonde would be more fun. Isn't that the catch phrase 'blondes are more fun'." Caroline glared at him.

"Well technically I didn't really accept, it was either, watch him drain my uncle or come. So I had no choice." Camille said.

"Hmm and I thought Kol didn't need to threaten to kill someone and could just have his date wrapped around his little finger. Or was that compulsion." Caroline said. Kol smirked.

"Such spunk I could see why you like her around." Klaus glared at him.

"Well he couldn't compel me since Davina had helped with that." She folded her arms across her chest. "Also helping me to remember that I had happened to be under compulsion by Klaus none of the less." Caroline sighed and looked at Klaus unsurprised as she walked out of the room. Kol smirked knowing this was going to be a long night.

The dinner was rather interesting considering the tension in the room. Caroline sat next to Camille. She was giving Klaus the cold shoulder you could say, especially after hearing about Klaus compelling Camille a few times. This was certainly not helping his case. Caroline could feel Klaus's eyes on her as he told the vampires the reason he called them here.

"Some of you I believe feel like you might be endangered because of the recent events concerning hybrids. I have no intention of creating them. Rest assured you are all safe." Klaus said every word making a glance at Caroline a few times. Caroline wasn't sure if the vampires knew of her blood, of Klaus's child being able to create hybrids or not. But she knew that he was referring to the child.

After dinner Caroline moves to sit down in the living room when her phone rings. She looks down at the caller ID.

"Rebekah?" She answers.

_"Hey, how was the dinner?" _

"Fine, Klaus is just Klaus."

_"Well what happened?" _

"Nothing Klaus was just reassuring them that he wasn't planning on creating any hybrids with the child." Caroline looked at herself in the mirror noticing that the bump was starting to become visible. She sighed and couldn't help but remember that night.

_"Marcel was on his best behavior right?"_

"Yes, why?"

_"Nothing, just wanted to make sure. I am sure that Nik wouldn't take his attitude well." _

"What do you mean?"

_"Just that Marcel is not doing well with the whole Klaus ruling thing. He feels powerless once again. And I try to advise him since I know my brother, but he doesn't listen to me he listens to his fellow vampires more. Despite that I am practically his girlfriend, maybe…" _

"That's how I felt when I was with Tyler, he listened to the wolf girl instead of his own girlfriend. And I always knew that there was something between them. In the end he left me for her despite everything." For once Caroline and Rebekah felt the same really. That understanding that they had been second choice before. It was mutual.

Downstairs Elijah walked into the house and found Klaus in his study. Klaus looked up at him. Elijah sighs.

"I can tell you that I must apologize. You expected our trust, and I made accusations. I should have trusted you on this one. I understand that I have made a mistake Niklaus. But you must understand that the past may be the past but sometimes it can never be forgotten." Klaus sighed and nodded. He looked at his older brother.

"I forgive you brother, as well as our sister. And feel free to come and live here. It will probably be much better seeing how I keep looking for a dagger to make Kol shut up. But perhaps he can annoy you for a change." Elijah shrugged knowing he had the dagger with him. Perhaps a day or two would be good without Kol. Klaus moved and climbed the stairs. He found Caroline in her room looking through her phone. Caroline noticed Klaus, as he entered the room. She had been looking again at the picture of her father.

"I heard that you forgave Elijah and Rebekah." She said. Klaus nodded. "Maybe I didn't approve of your methods when you took back New Orleans but perhaps it was for the best considering Marcel's plans." She said.

"I was angered that Rebekah had betrayed me, and that you were kidnapped." Caroline shook her head.

"No you were hurt," Klaus gave her a look. "And maybe a little angry. But you were hurt more. All because Rebekah had went up against you after you put your trust in her. She betrayed you yes, but if you look back Klaus, I am not surprised that she wouldn't have sooner. She had been by your side almost your entire life. No happiness. Fear isn't really trust. Trust works both ways you have to earn it. I know that you are family but looking at what you have been through over the centuries might put a break in that trust." Klaus sighed. Caroline was right, and he hated the idea of being lectured by an eighteen year vampire comparing to him who was a thousand years old. Caroline stood and walked over to him taking his hand and placing it on her stomach. Klaus swallowed hard, they could both hear the heartbeat of their child growing inside Caroline. "You feel that, do you hear that?" Klaus looked at her. "That is your child Klaus, not Elijah's not anyone's but yours. Our child will grow up to call you father not Elijah." She smiled and touched his cheek. "Elijah and I may be close. But you have to know that our relationship is that of Rebekah's and his. I have only ever seen him like that. However there is someone that I happen to be closer to." Klaus smirked and wrapped his arms around her to bring her closer to him.

"Really?" She nodded.

"Yes, Kol." Klaus glared at her. She burst into laughter at his face. He growled and tightened his grip on her waist.

"That's not funny sweetheart," He hated thinking of her with any other man especially one of his brothers. Ok it was every man period but still he just couldn't stand the idea.

"I think it is seeing your face. Jealous are we Niklaus?"

"You sound like Elijah, and would prefer you didn't speak of my brothers when we are alone." Klaus complained. He had always hated his name but he liked it when she said it. Caroline rolled her eyes.

"I swear you should know that I only see Elijah like a brother and Kol as…well as a yorkie."

_"HEY!"_Caroline burst into laughter.

"A yorkie?"

"Yes, he is annoying and doesn't know when to shut up." Klaus shrugged.

"Your right he is," He pressed his lips to hers and she couldn't help but smile against his lips.

_"Hey! I am not a yorkie! I will have you know-_But they just ignored Kol's protests. Stupid vampire hearing, Caroline was cursing Kol in her mind but her thoughts were soon possessed by another whose lips were on hers.

Note: So there you go two updates. I am trying to go by the episodes but keeping it Klaroline as well. And bringing in some of the vampire diaires in there. Klaus and Caroline talked. Klaus forgave Elijah and Rebekah. Kol is being compared to a yorkie. What are the odds. Lol Next Chapter: The Harvest, Davina, Caroline looks deeper into her family. Particular her father. Reviews thanks.

A/N end of first chapter 18


End file.
